Dear, My Girl
by Lena.Lofiel
Summary: Kirana, gadis yang ditemukan di jalan pada musim dingin oleh keluarga Jones, keluarga yang memilki peran penting di Kerajaan Inggris. Kirana tumbuh menjadi gadis yang jauh berbeda dari saudara-saudarinya, gadis yang tidak memliki kemampuan apa-apa. Hanya saja, dibalik itu semua, dia memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Victorian-Era.
1. Chapter 1

Musim dingin, musim yang identik dengan salju. Sama seperti malam ini, butir-butir salju turun dari langit dan membuat bumi menjadi putih. Butiran salju yang dinanti oleh orang-orang penyuka musim dingin dan akulah salah satunya.

Malam ini adalah malam dimana salju pertama turun di tahun ini. Aku masih ingat betul kejadian tahun lalu, dimana aku bermain di halaman rumah ketika salju pertama turun. Berlari dan terus berlari di bawah rintikan salju pertama hingga jatuh sakit. Aku tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu, tentu saja aku masih ingat seperti apa omelan dari ibuku dan tentu saja ayahku. Aku bahkan masih dapat mendengar di telingaku omelan ibuku tahun lalu.

Ah... aku merindukan saat-saat itu.

Sama seperti tahun lalu, tahun ini pun aku berjalan di bawah rintikan salju pertama. Hanya saja, aku tidak berlari di halaman rumahku, dan tidak ada teriakan dari para _maid_ ataupun _butler_ yang menyuruhku untuk berhenti bermain dengan salju. Tidak ada lagi omelan dari ibu dan ayahku.

Aku terus berjalan di kegelapan malam, tidak ada yang menemaniku kecuali butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Siapapun yang melihatku saat ini, pasti akan menganggap diriku sebagai orang gila. Seorang anak berumur 11 tahun berjalan sendirian di tengah malam tanpa ada orang dewasa yang mendampingi. Berjalan dengan menggunakan mantel tipis dan pakaian tidur.

Aku melihat ke arah langit, aku dapat melihat dan merasakan dinginnya salju yang menerpa tubuhku. Tetapi rasa dingin yang kurasakan di tubuhku tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan rasa dingin yang terdapat di hatiku.

Aku membuka tanganku untuk menyentuh butiran salju yang turun, aku berharap salju ini dapat membawaku pergi ke tempat orang-orang yang kucintai.

Aku menutup mataku, aku masih dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah dari kedua orangtuaku sebelum mereka menyuruhku untuk pergi. Aku dapat mendengar bisikan terakhir dari ayahku sebelum dia mengusirku.

" _Dengarkan ayah baik-baik, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Kirana."_

* * *

 **Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **Dear, My Girl © Lena Lofiel**

 **Dear, My Girls © KIM Hee Eun**

 **Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

 **Warning: AU, Human Name, OOC, OC, typo, sudut pandang berbeda-beda, deskripsi kurang, membosankan, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Cerita ini adalah cerita yang terinsiprasi oleh manhwa** **Dear, My Girls dan manga** **Kuroshitsuji, jadi ada beberapa bagian atau mungkin banyak bagian yang mirip dengan cerita aslinya. Silahkan kembali jika Anda tidak berkenan membacanya.  
**

 **Happy reading :D**

* * *

 **London, 22 Juli 1856**

"Nona, tidak baik tidur di tempat terbuka seperti ini."

Seorang perempuan yang saat ini sedang tertidur di bawah pohon besar, membuka kelopak matanya dan menampilkan bola mata yang berwarna coklat mudanya. Gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya, rambut hitam panjang bergelombangnya bergerak searah dengan arah angin. Sinar matahari yang bersinar dengan teriknya membuat gadis itu tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas seperti apa wajah dari orang yang membangunkannya.

"Nona, ini surat untuk Anda," kata seorang pria berumur 40-an yang membawa tas selempang berwarna coklat tua. Pria itu memberikan beberapa buah amplop berwarna putih setelah sang gadis berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Terima kasih," kata gadis yang baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya. Pria itu melepas sebentar topi hitam yang dia gunakan lalu meletakkannya kembali dan setelah itu dia pergi dari taman yang terletak di depan rumah gadis itu.

Gadis itu melihat-lihat amplop yang ada di tangannya, membaca setiap kata yang ada di beberapa amplop putih yang baru saja diterimanya. Gerakan tangan dari gadis itu berhenti ketika matanya membaca tulisan yang ada di amplop putih itu.

 _ **Miss Kirana Jones.**_

Melihat namanya tertera pada amplop putih maka gadis itu membuka amplop putih itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Gadis itu menemukan selembar kertas di dalam amplop itu. Gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam bergelombang membaca isi dari selembar kertas yang ada di dalam amplop putih. Setelah membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas, gadis itu merobek kertas itu lalu membuangnya di atas tanah.

Gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya seakan-akan tidak pernah menerima surat itu. Lagipula surat itu ditujukan padanya, jadi dia berhak menyobek bahkan membuang surat itu, itu adalah haknya.

"Kak, ini suratnya," kata gadis berbaju coklat muda yang baru saja memasuki ruang santai rumahnya. Gadis itu lalu meletakkan beberapa buah amplop putih di atas meja bundar yang terletak di depan perapian.

"Apa ada surat dari **Hetalia Academy**?" tanya satu-satunya pria di ruang santai kediaman keluarga **Jones**.

"Kalau aku diterima pasti suratnya sudah sampai sekarang," kata sang penerima surat lalu mulai mengepang salah satu sisi rambutnya.

"Ini aneh," kata seorang gadis yang duduk di dekat perapian sambil membaca amplop putih yang diletakan oleh adik perempuannya.

Gadis itu meletakkan suratnya, "Seharusnya **Kirana** diterima."

"Mungkin mereka terlambat mengirimkan suratnya," suara dari gadis kecil. Gadis kecil yang baru saja bersuara itu sedang menyisiri rambut salah satu boneka kesayangannya.

" **Maya** benar. Kita tunggu saja," kata pria berkaca mata yang baru saja selesai membersihkan salah satu pedang tipis kepunyaannya lalu meletakkan di balik perisai yang tertempel di dinding _cream_ dekat dengan si penerima surat.

"Mungkin aku tak diterima di sana," lirih Kirana.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Kirana. Kamu pasti di terima," kata sang pria sambil mengacak pelan rambut Kirana dan dibalas sebuah omelan dari Kirana.

"Kalian tahu, aku tidak sama seperti kalian," lirih Kirana lalu membetulkan rambutnya –lagi.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang ada di ruangan itu menjawab perkataan Kirana. **Elizabeta** , kakak tertua, terlalu sibuk dengan surat-surat di tangannya. **Alfred** , kakak ke dua, sibuk dengan pedang tipisnya yang lain. Lalu Maya, anak terkecil di keluarga Jones, yang mungkin mendengar perkataan Kirana –mengingat jarak mereka berdua cukup dekat, kembali bermain bersama boneka kesayangannya.

Sebuah ketukan pintu –yang membatasi ruang santai dengan koridor rumah, terdengar, di balik pintu itu muncullah pemuda dengan tinggi 175 cm, berkulit coklat muda, memiliki rambut coklat yang sedikit ikal di ujungnya, dan bermata hijau terang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Bukan seorang _gentleman_ sejati jika tidak bisa membuat wajah para gadis bahagia," kata pemuda yang menggunakan jas berwarna coklat yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Selamat datang **Antonio** ," kata Kirana yang sudah selesai mengepang rambutnya di dua sisi.

Antonio berjalan masuk, "Aku paling tidak suka melihat gadis cantik bersedih. Karena itu aku akan memberikan tiga benda yang akan mengembalikan senyuman nona-nona yang ada di sini."

"Yang pertama-" Antonio memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam saku yang terletak di jas coklatnya.

"Sapu tangan untuk menghapus air mata," kata Antonio sambil menaikkan sapu tangan berwarna putihnya.

"Yang kedua-" Antonio membungkus tangan kirinya dengan sapu tangan putih.

"Mawar merah," kata Antonio sambil mengeluarkan mawar merah dari dalam sapu tangan putih yang menutupi tangan kirinya.

"Belajar trik sulap baru lagi?" tanya Elizabeta yang melihat tingkah dari Antonio.

"Tentu saja, dan yang terakhir aku yakin akan membuat kalian tersenyum," kata Antonio dengan senyuman menawannya.

Dia, Antonio, melipat sapu tangan putihnya menjadi enam lipatan lalu memegang salah satu ujungnya dan melemparkan sapu tangan putih itu.

"Sebuah surat dari Hetalia Academy untuk Kirana," kata Antonio yang memegang kertas yang mirip seperti susunan puzzle.

Para gadis terkejut melihat kertas–atau lebih tepatnya potongan kertas yang digabungkan jadi satu- yang terketak di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Antonio.

"Kenapa bisa ditempatmu?" tanya Elizabeta sambil menutup mulutnya dengan keempat jari tangannya yang terbungkus dengan kain putih.

"Dan kondisi suratnya..." Maya menambahkan perkataan dari kakak pertamanya.

"Hahahaha.." Antonio tertawa garing.

"Sepertinya tukang pos salah mengirimkannya ke tempatku dan aku terlalu bersemangat membukanya, jadi yaah..." kata Antonio sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" _You, barmpot!_ " kata Kirana sambil mengambil paksa kertas yang ada di tangan Antonio.

"Astaga, itu bukan bahasa seorang _lady_ , Kirana," tegur Elizabeta yang terkejutmendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Kirana.

Kirana menarik nafas, "Maafkan aku."

"Setidaknya kita bersekolah di tempat yang sama," kata Maya lalu berlari ke arah Kirana dan memeluknya.

Kirana hanya tersenyum kecil yang melihat reaksi Maya dan melepaskan pelukan Maya dengan lembut, "Aku ingin berjalan-jalan."

Setelah berpamitan dengan saudara-saudarinya, Kirana keluar dari ruang santai keluarga Jones. Melihat Kirana memisahkan diri dari saudara-saudarinya, Antonio berjalan mengekori Kirana seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya.

"Kir, Kirana," panggil Antonio tetapi Kirana menghiraukan panggilan dari Antonio dan berjalan menuju kebun bunga yang terletak di bagian barat kediaman Jones.

"Astaga, berhentilah berjalan Kirana."

"Kirana. Oi, Kirana!"

"Aku bilang berhenti berjalan!" suara Antonio semakin keras. Karena kesal tidak di dengarkan oleh Kirana, Antonio menarik rambut hitam Kirana dan membuat Kirana berhenti berjalan.

"Gezz.. Kau ini keras kepala sekali," kata Antonio yang masih menarik rambut hitam panjang milik Kirana.

Kirana memutar badannya. "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali jangan menarik rambutku! Sakit tahu!" bentak Kirana.

"Oke. Aku minta maaf. Itu satu-satunya cara agar kau mau berhenti berlari," kata Antonio sambil melepaskan rambut hitam Kirana.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Antonio sambil melipat ke dua tangannya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Kirana sambil membetulkan ikatan rambutnya yang ditarik oleh Antonio.

"Merobek surat penerimaanmu," kata Antonio dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Kirana sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa gara-gara saudari-saudarimu?"

Tubuh Kirana terdiam sebentar ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Antonio. Kirana menarik nafas pelan dan menutup matanya. "Bukan, bukan karena mereka," kata Kirana pelan.

"Lalu karena apa?"

Kirana membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Antonio. "Bukan. Urusanmu!" desis Kirana lalu berjalan menjauhi Antonio.

* * *

 **Cambridge, 20 Agustus 1856**

Cambridge, sebuah kota yang baru saja diresmikan oleh Ratu Victoria pada tahun 1851. Kota yang dinamakan sesuai dengan nama mendiang adik kesayangannya. Di kota inilah berdiri sebuah _Academy_ yang didirikan langsung oleh ratu Victoria. _Academy_ yang didirikan khusus untuk mengenang mendiang adik kesayangannya. _Academy_ yang dinamakan dari gabungan nama mendiang adiknya dan mendiang suami adiknya. _Academy_ yang dikhususkan untuk keluarga bangsawan dan kalangan atas. Academy yang menjunjung tinggi tradisi. Nama _Academy_ itu adalah **Hetalia Academy**.

Halaman depan dari Hetalia Academy terlihat dipadati oleh banyak siswa maupun siswi. Mereka menanti kedatangan ketiga putri dan seorang putra dari keluarga Jones, keluarga yang cukup berpengaruh di bidang perdangaan di Kerajaan Inggris ini. Sebuah kereta kuda bercat hitam berhenti di halaman depan Hetalia Academy. Dari kereta kuda itu, turunlah ketiga putri dan seorang putra dari keluarga Jones. Putri dan putra yang terkenal dengan wajah menawan dan kepintaran mereka.

"Selamat datang, _Miss_ **Elizabeta** ," kata salah satu siswi dari Hetalia Academy yang memakai pita putih di rambutnya. Elizabeta tersenyum lembut sambil menatap siswi yang menyapanya.

Begitu Elizabeta berjalan melewati sang siswi, siswi berpita putih berkata pada teman sebelahnya, " _Miss_ Elizabeta benar-benar menunjukkan wibawanya sebagai anak pertama, di tambah dengan kepandaiannya dan kecantikannya. Aku ingin memiliki kakak perempuan sepertinya."

Siswi berambut pendek yang berdiri di samping siswi berpita putih berkata, "Aku lebih ingin mempunyai adik seperti, **Maya**. Dia memiliki wajah seperti boneka dan selain itu aku juga menyukai setiap lukisan yang di lukisnya, ketika melihat lukisannya aku seperti melihat aslinya. Jika adikku seperti dia, aku akan benar-benar memanjakannya."

"Kalau aku ingin memiliki saudara seperti **Alfred**. Aku bisa bermain anggar setiap hari dengannya dan aku bisa belajar caranya meluluhkan hati seorang _lady_ ," kata seorang siswa yang ikut bergosip dengan 2 orang siswi yang berdiri di depannya.

"Lalu siapa dia?" tanya siswi berambut pendek sambil menunjuk Kirana.

"Putri ketiga keluarga Jones, dia tidak begitu terkenal dan dia berbeda dari saudara-saudarinya, dia tidak punya keahlian seperti saudara-saudari lainnya. Kurasa namanya **Kirana** dan oh, dari gosip yang kudengar katanya dia anak angkat," kata siswi berpita putih.

"Pantas saja dia tidak berbakat seperti saudara-saudari lainnya," balas siswi yang di sebelahnya.

" _Ladies_ , jangan bergosip yang tidak-tidak ya. Aku tak suka dengan perbuatan kalian," kata Alfred dengan senyuman mautnya, mata biru terangnya semakin bersinar karena terkena sinar matahari pagi.

"Seorang _lady_ tidak boleh berkata hal yang jelek, iya kan kak Ki-" perkataan Maya terputus saat tidak melihat obyek yang dipanggilnya menghilang entah kemana.

"Dimana anak satu itu berada?" kata Alfred sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Obyek yang dicari oleh Alfred sudah berada di tempat yang lain. Saat ini, Kirana sedang berada di taman utama Hetalia Academy. Taman yang terletak di depan gedung utama Hetalia Academy, setiap tahun –di taman ini- diadakan pesta taman yang di hadiri oleh para bangsawan dan keluarga dari kalangan utama ditumbuhi dengan bunga mawar dengan berbagai warna, di pusat taman ini terdapat sebuah kolam dengan patung sepasang manusia dan seorang anak kecil yang terletak di tengah-tengah kolam.

Kini Kirana berada di tengah-tengah taman, Kirana berdiri dengan melihat ke arah patung yang terletak di tengah kolam. Kirana terdiam dan menatap patung laki-laki dan wanita tanpa berkedip.

"Kau, yang berdiri di sana!"

Kirana mengalihkan pandangannya. Kirana melihat sepasang mata hijau cerah dan sorot matanya memancarkan kewibawaan yang kuat. Rambut pirang terang yang tidak lagi tertata rapi akibat sentuhan angin, kulit putih bersih yang diinginkan oleh setiap gadis di Inggris, rahang yang menunjukkan ketegasan sang empunya, dan alis pirang –sangat- tebal yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Bawakan tasku ke asrama dan kamarku nomor 3," kata sang pemilik alis -yang sangat- tebal. Di samping kanan dan kiri kaki pemilik alis tebal berdiri 2 buah koper coklat yang memiliki bentuk persegi panjang. Koper coklat setinggi lutut Kirana di tinggalkan di hadapan Kirana, sementara sang pemilik berlalu dari hadapan Kirana sambil membawa _walking canes_ berwarna hitam yang memiliki ujung -bagian pegangannya- yang terbuat dari perak.

Kirana mengambil batu kecil yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya lalu melemparkan batu itu tepat mengenai ubun-ubun si kepala pirang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak si pirang sambil memegang bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku bukan _maid_ jadi bawa sendiri koper-kopermu ini," kata Kirana sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Tapi tak perlu melemparku dengan batu, _git_ " balas si kepala pirang lalu menghentakan _walking canes_ -nya.

"Dengar ya, tuan alis tebal. Pertama, aku tidak tahu siapa namamu jadi aku memutuskan untuk melemparkan batu ke kepalamu, lagipula ini hanya batu kecil seharusnya reaksi tak perlu sampai seperti itu. Dan yang kedua, kata-katamu barusan, oh~ _not-so-gentleman~_ " kata Kirana, sudut kiri bibir Kirana terangkat sedikit.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan tuan alis tebal! Dan aku punya nama, gadis kurang ajar," kata si pirang yang menatap Kirana tajam.

"Oh, aku tidak peduli dengan namamu tuan _not-so-gentleman_. Aku pergi," kata Kirana kemudian berjalan menjauhi si pemilik pirang.

"Kau!" geram si pirang lalu menarik bahu Kirana yang membuat Kirana memutar tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Beraninya kau dengan keturunan **Kirkland**!" bentak si pirang, tangan kanan milik si pirang yang terbalut kain putih masih berada di pundak kiri Kirana. Mata Kirana terbuka lebar mendengar kata Kirkland yang keluar dari mulut si pirang.

"Kenapa? Terkejut?" suara dengan nada meremehkan keluar dari mulut si pirang.

"Tch. Seharusnya aku sadar saat melihat alis tebalmu itu," kata Kirana yang melirik ke arah bunga mawar putih dari sudut matanya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi, tuan Kirkland," kata Kirana sambil menepuk pelan kedua tangannya yang dibungkus kain berenda lalu memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Hanya saja, baru melangkah beberapa langkah sebuah suara dari Kirkland mengharuskan Kirana berhenti dan kembali menghadap sang Kirkland.

"Kali ini apa?" tanya Kirana yang mulai jengkel.

"Sudah kukatakan bawa ko-"

Angin kencang yang berhembus di antara mereka membawa kabur topi pantai berwarna krem dengan hiasan mawar biru tua dengan pita berwarna putih. Topi itu tampak sesuai dengan gaun biru tua dengan renda putih yang menbentang dari sepanjang dada sampai perut Kirana dan rok bertumbuk yang panjangnya menyentuh mata kaki Kirana. Di bagian pinggang Kirana terdapat sebuah kain berwarna biru muda yang melintang dari pinggang kanan ke kiri dan di bagian kiri -tempat pertemuan kain biru muda- terdapat bunga mawar putih sebagai hiasan gaun yang digunakan oleh Kirana.

"Topiku," kata Kirana kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih topi yang dibawa pergi oleh angin tetapi usahanya gagal, topi milik Kirana sudah terbang menjauh. "Padahal aku baru membelinya."

Si Kirkland terdiam ketika melihat wajah Kirana, wajah yang sebelumnya tidak begitu terlihat karena bagian lebar topi yang menutup matanya, kini terlihat dengan jelas di mata hijau Kirkland. Wajah yang terasa begitu familiar untuk si pemilik mata hijau.

Hijau bertemu dengan coklat muda.

"Kau-" perkataan sang Kirkland terhenti ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Mau tidak mau Kirkland menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

Seorang pemuda berkaca mata berjalan mendekati si Kirkland. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam kelam dan sebuah tahi lalat yang terletak di bawah bibir sebelah kiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini sendirian, **Art**?" tanya pemilik mata _amethyst._ Mendengar kata sendirian yang keluar dari mulut pemilik tahi lalat, Kirkland menoleh ke tempat terakhir kalinya sang gadis berbaju biru tua berdiri.

"Tidak ada," kata Kirkland ketika menoleh ke samping. Gadis berambut hitam yang memanggilnya dengan tuan alis tebal sudah menghilang.

Pemilik mata _amethyst_ menaikkan mata kirinya dan bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," Kirkland menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita pergi, **Rod** ," kata Kirkland lalu melangkah menjauh dari taman utama. Pemilik mata _amethyst_ mengikuti jejak Kirkland sambil membawa dua buah koper coklat milik Kirkland.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" teriak **Arthur** panik.

Siapapun yang berada di posisi **Arthur Kirkland** pasti akan bertindak serupa, jika kalian melihat seorang gadis yang duduk di atas pohon dengan santainya. Mungkin jika kalian berada di halaman, kejadian ini bisa dikatakan normal –untuk para _**gentleman**_ ini bukan hal normal, tetapi lain cerita jika kalian menemukan seorang gadis yang berada di atas pohon dan kalian melihat gadis itu dari jendela kamar mandi kalian di saat kalian sedang membuka pakaian kalian dan bersiap untuk mandi.

"Mengambil topiku, tentu saja," kata sang gadis santai yang sedang memegang topi biru tuanya kemudian memakainya.

"Kau itu manusia atau monyet sih?" bentak Arthur.

"Tentu saja manusia, _i-_ "

Ucapan sang gadis terputus ketika posisi duduknya sedikit bergeser.

"Hei, awas!" kata Arthur yang semakin panik ketika melihat sang gadis akan terjatuh. Refleks dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap sang gadis. Gerakan tangan Arthur terhenti ketika sang gadis duduk kembali di salah satu dahan pohon dengan santai seakan kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Hati-hati, kamu bisa terjatuh," kata sang gadis yang melihat posisi Arthur.

"KATAKAN ITU PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI!"

Arthur menarik nafas lalu membuangnya, menarik nafas membuangnya, tarik buang, tarik buang sampai emosinya mereda. Setelah mereda, Arthur menjulurkan kedua tangannya, dan berkata, "Lompatlah kemari lalu aku akan menangkapmu."

Mata gadis itu menyipit ketika memandang mata hijau Arthur, sebuah pandangan yang mengartikan bahwa sang gadis mencurigai niat baik dari si pemuda _gentleman_.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak percaya pada pria yang setengah telanjang. Aku masih ingin menjaga kesucianku."

TAS!

Urat kesabaran Arthur putus saudara-saudara.

"KAU! KUBILANG LOMPAT YA LOMPAT!"

"TIDAK MAU! Kau pasti mau berbuat yang tidak-tidak padaku," bentak sang gadis sembari mendekap erat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh, percayalah," kata Arthur berusaha meyakinkan sang gadis.

"Kau tahu, aku semakin tak percaya padamu," mata sang gadis menyipit -lagi, memandang Arthur dengan penuh kecurigaan -lagi.

"Dengar ya nona monyet, aku tidak tertarik pada tubuhmu yang datar itu," ejek Arthur lalu menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggangnya.

" _You, bloody idiot_! Tubuhku ini tidak datar!" teriak sang gadis.

"Sudah bertubuh datar, mulutnya pun kotor, pasti tidak akan ada yang mau menikah denganmu," ejek Arthur.

"Tentu saja ada!" suara sang gadis semakin keras.

"Dengar, meskipun kau adalah gadis terakhir di dunia, aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu."

Sang gadis menggeser pantatnya agar dia bisa mendekati Arthur, melihat sang gadis sudah berada di jangkauannya, Arthur segera menarik sang gadis sehingga sang gadis jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Arthur, apa ka-" suara itu terhenti sebentar, "Silahkan lanjutkan lagi."

Begitu pintu kamar mandi tertutup, suara tamparan dari balik pintu yang tertutup terdengar sangat keras.

'Pasti sakit,' pikir sang penutup pintu.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa namamu, nona?" tanya Rod, pemuda berkacama yang memiliki tahi lalat di bawah bibirnya, yang sedang menuangkan _rosebud tea_ ke dalam cangkir porselin yang terletak di depan Kirana.

"Kirana, Kirana Jones," jawab Kirana.

"Aku Rod, tahun kedua, salam kenal nona Kirana," kata Rod sesudah dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terletak di depan Kirana.

"Kau boleh memakan kuenya," kata Rod yang menawarkan kue yang tersaji di atas meja.

Kirana mengambil sepotong kue coklat lalu memakannya dalam potongan kecil. Rod hanya memperhatikan Kirana yang sedang asyik memakan roti coklatnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Kirana menatap wajah Rod.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kirana, garpu peraknya masih melekat di bibir Kirana.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau tidak mirip dengan Miss Elizabeta," kata Rod dengan senyuman yang bertengger manis di wajahnya.

Kirana menghela nafas lalu meletakkan garpu peraknya, "Tentu saja tidak, warna rambut dan mata kita tidak sama."

Rod tertawa kecil, "Tetapi caramu memandang makanan manis sama seperti Miss Elizabeta sewaktu melihat buku baru."

"Senior akrab dengan kakakku?"

Kiranamemakan potongan terakhir kue coklatnya. Pada saat kue coklat itu masuk ke mulut Kirana, Rod berkata, "Aku adalah pengurus perpustakaan, terkadang aku bertemu dan membantu Miss Elizabeta di sana."

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, monyet?" suara khas dari bangsawan Kirkland menyapa telinga Kirana.

"Aku yang memintanya, Art. Lagipula dia putri dari keluarga Jones," kata Rod yang sedang memegang cangkir yang memiliki corak yang sama seperti milik Kirana.

"Aku tidak peduli dia dari keluarga mana. Gadis seperti dia tidak pantas berada di _academy_ ini, menjadi maid saja tidak pantas apalagi siswi _academy_ ini. Dasar gadis bar-bar," suara rendah milik Arthur membekukan suasana di ruangan itu.

Kirana berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dia menatap Rod dan tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih atas jamuannya."

Kemudian Kirana mengambil topi biru tua miliknya dan memakainya, setelah memakai topi biru tuanya dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ketika Kirana berada di depan Arthur, dia melirik Arthur tajam lalu berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Setelah kepergian Kirana dari tempatnya, Arthur duduk di sofa yang terletak di dekat jendela.

"Gadis yang aneh," dengus Arthur.

"Art, tadi kamu keterlaluan."

"Kurasa tidak. Akuhanya ingin tahu sisi mana yang asli dan mana yang pura-pura," kata Arthur lalu melirik jendela yang terletak di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Arthur tidak menjawab, dia hanya menumpangkan dagunya sambil melihat ke arah jendela. Arthur tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Kirana berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dari balik jendelanya.

* * *

"Darimana saja kau?" suara keras dari Alfred langsung menyapa telinga Kirana ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya untuk pertama kali di asrama khusus keluarga Jones.

"Habis dari taman," jawab Kirana sambil melepas topinya dan meletakan di tempatnya.

"Taman? Taman mana?" tanya Alfred yang memasang pose marah –sebenarnya dia benar-benar marah.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Al?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Alfred, Kirana justru mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kirana Jones!" bentak Alfred. Kirana tersentak mendengar teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Alfred.

"Sebenarnya-"

Kirana pun menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya pagi ini, tentang taman dan topinya. Tetapi tidak semuanya diceritakan oleh Kirana menghilangkan bagian pertemuannya dengan Arthur dan Rod. Jika kakak-kakaknya tahu tentang kejadian di kamar mandi maka dia tidak akan mendapatkan belahan hatinya -roti dan kue manis.

"Kau memanjat pohon? Berhentilah bertindak konyol Kirana!" kali ini suara lantang dari Elizabeta menusuk telinga Kirana.

Berbeda dengan Elizabeta, Alfred justru sangat bangga dengan prilaku dari Kirana. Alfred menepuk pelan pundak Kirana sambil berkata, "Itu baru adikku."

"Bersikaplah seperti seorang _lady_ sesungguhnya Kirana. Contohlah Maya," kata Elizabeta, matanya masih melekat pada tulisan yang tertulis di buku yang ada di tangannya.

Alfred memberhentikan tepukannya pada pundak Kirana ketika melihat Kirana menundukkan kepalanya. Genggaman tangan Kirana pada kuat gaun biru tuanya melonggar dan berkata, "Aku akan bersiap-siap."

"Kau keterlaluan, kak," kata Alfred ketika Kirana sudah memasuki kamar mandi.

"Aku hanya ingin dia berubah, Al. Umurnya sudah 16 tahun, dia tidak bisa bertindak seperti anak-anak lagi," kata Eizabeta lalu menutup buku yang dibacanya. Setelah meletakkan bukunya di atas meja, Elizabeta berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aula, sebentar lagi acara pembukaan akan dimulai. Jangan terlambat," kata Elizabeta lalu menutup pintu keluar asrama mereka.

Alfred menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, dia membuka kancing lengan kirinya lalu menggulung lengannya sebatas siku kemudian ia memperlakukan lengan kanannya sama seperti lengan kirinya. Lalu dia membuka 3 kancing teratas dan duduk di kursi-jendela, dari kursi itu Alfred dapat melihat sekumpulan siswi yang akan masuk atau keluar asrama putri. Dari balik kaca mata _frameless_ nya, Alfred melihat 3 orang siswi yang sedang bercanda gurau. Alfred tersenyum melihatnya.

'Seandainya saudariku seperti mereka,' pikir Alfred yang melihat keakraban dari ketiga siswi yang dilihatnya di bawah sana.

"Dimana kak Eliz?" tanya Maya yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dia sudah berangkat duluan," jawab Alfred tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, dia masih menatap ketiga siswi di bawah sana yang berjalan menjauh.

"Kau sedang melihat apa kak?" tanya Maya lalu melihat apa yang kakak laki-lakinya lihat.

"Tahun ini pun banyak yang cantik," kata Alfred dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Sebuah bantal berwarna emas mendarat di kepala pirang milik Alfred.

"Dasar _playboy_ ," komentar dari sang pelempar bantal.

"Kakakmu yang tampan ini bukanlah seorang _playboy_ , Maya. Aku hanya bersikap seperti seharusnya, seorang _gentleman_."

"Tch," Maya mendecih pelan, tetapi Alfred dapat mendengar decihan dari Maya.

"Ahahahahaha. Kalau seperti ini kau mirip dengan Kirana."

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya!" bentak Maya yang bersiap untuk melempar sebuah bantal ke kepala kakaknya.

"Lucunya adikku yang satu ini, apalagi jika sedang tersipu seperti ini," goda Alfred sambil mencubit pelan kedua pipi Maya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _idiot_?" suara dari Kirana yang membuat Alfred melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Maya.

"Oh, Kiranaaa~" kata Alfred lalu berlari menuju ke tempat Kirana dan memeluknya.

"Adikku sayang,"Alfred mengelus, lebih tepatnya mengacak, pelan rambut Kirana yang sudah tertata rapi.

"Lepaskan aku, Al!"perintah Kirana sambil mendorong pelan dada Alfred yang sedikit terbuka.

Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa dia tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Kirana memang tidak melihat gelengan kepala Alfred tetapi Kirana bisa merasakan gelengkan kepala Alfred di puncak kepalanya.

"Aku pergi duluan. Aku tidak ingin terlambat gara-gara tindakan konyol kalian," begitu selesai berkata seperti itu, Maya menutup pintu keluar asrama mereka.

"Kak, nanti kita terlambat," kata Kirana, beberapa saat setelah kepergian Maya.

"Kau benar."

Alfred melepas pelukannya dan mulai membenarkan kemeja putihnya. Setelah semua kancing yang dia buka tadi dikancingkan kembali, Alfred mengambil dasi berwarna hitam dan mengikatnya di lehernya. Kemudian Alfred memakai rompi hitamnya dan jas berwarna biru tua yang merupakan seragam untuk para siswa di Hetalia Academy.

"Ayo," kata Alfred begitu selesai berpakaian. Alfred segera menggandeng tangan Kirana dan berjalan beriringan menuju gedung utama, kampus Hetalia Academy.

Mereka, Alfred dan Kirana, keluar dari _Ivy Cottage_ yang merupakan asrama putri. Asrama yang menghadap ke arah selatan ini terletak di sebelah timur Hetalia Academy. Pada bagian timur juga, di sebelah timur _Ivy Cottage,_ berdiri _Notthingham Cottage,_ lalu beberapa meter di depan _Notthingham Cottage_ terdapat sebuah paviliun taman yang digunakan untuk acara minum teh. Kemudian ada sebuah gereja yang bernama _All Saints Church_ yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakang _Ivy Cottage_ dan _Notthingham Cottage_. Bagian barat Hetalia _Academy_ , dikhususkan untuk kegiatan di lapangan, seperti berkuda, polo, dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya. Gedung Hetalia _Academy_ sendiri berdiri menghadap ke arah selatan. Di jalan utama yang menghubungkan antara gedung utama dan pintu gerbang berdiri sebuah patung ratu Victoria, sebuah hadiah dari adik perempuannya yang sudah tiada.

Di seberang jalan _Broad Way_ , jalan utama menuju area Hetalia _Academy_ , terdapat sebuah taman seluas 51 hekar. Taman ini memiliki kolam seluas 3,5 hektar, seluruh taman ini ditumbuhi dengan rumput hijau, beberapa bunga mawar dan pohon diberbagai titik di taman ini. Di bagian selatan taman ini terdapat sebuah kastil kecil yang bernama _Cambridge Castle_ , tempat peristirahatan terakhir dari pasangan _Duke and Duchess of Cambridge_. Taman yang indah ini hanya bisa dinikmati oleh para siswa dan siswi dari Hetalia _Academy_ hanya seluas 24 hektar saja, sisanya adalah daerah terlarang.

Setelah Alfred dan Kirana sampai di depan pintu utama dari gedung utama, Kirana memberhentikan langkahnya, dia memandangi dua buah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Pintu yang terbuka itu memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, di sisi kanan dan kiri ruangan itu terdapat lorong. Lorong di sebelah barat digunakan untuk kegiatan belajar dan mengajar dan di sebelah timur adalah daerah terlarang. Di depan lorong sebelah timur terdapat sebuah jeruji yang terbuat dari besi, jeruji perak itu hanya bisa dibuka oleh anggota kerajaan saja. Kemudian di tengah ruangan, terdapat dua buah tangga yang menghubungkan ruangan depan dengan aula utama. Di dinding ruangan itu terpajang sebuah lukisan yang beraliran _realisme_ , lukisan dengan obyek _Cambridge Castle_.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk," kata Alfred yang melihat Kirana yang terdiam sambil melihat apa yang di dalam ruangan itu.

Alfred menghampiri Kirana, "Ada waktu untuk mengagumi sekolah barumu, tetapi bukan sekarang karena kita sudah terlambat."

Seusai berkata seperti itu, Alfred segera menyeret adiknya satu-satunya yang memiliki bola mata berwarna coklat muda untuk segera menaiki tangga dan memasuki aula utama. Kirana sedikit tersentak ketika Alfred menarik lengannya.

* * *

Kirana pikir, dia sudah siap menghadapi ini semua, tetapi dia salah. Ketika dia berdiri di depan dua buah pintu yang terbuka dan melihat apa yang dibalik pintu itu, ingatan yang dia pendam selama ini muncul kembali. Ingatan yang paling tidak ingin Kirana ingat lagi.

Saat ini, Kirana sedang berada di tempat yang sama tetapi di tahun yang berbeda. Bukan siswa siswi Hetalia _Academy_ yang dilihatnya, melainkan pria dan wanita dewasa yang sedang tertawa sambil menaiki tangga. Bukan suasana di pagi hari yang Kirana lihat tetapi suasana di malam hari, malam dimana tragedi itu terjadi. Tragedi dimana dunia Kirana berubah 180 derajat. Tragedi yang menewaskan semua orang yang hadir dalam pesta itu dan menyisakan dirinya dan beberapa pelayan. Tragedi yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu.

Sebuah tarikan dari tangan Alfred mengembalikan Kirana pada dunianya, Kirana menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah milik Alfred. Mereka berdua tergesa-gesa ketika menaiki tangga.

"Kami ucapkan selamat datang kepada murid baru Hetalia Academy yang akan mempelajari tradisi dan sejarah dari kerajaan Inggris."

Alfred dan Kirana masuk tepat ketika kepala sekolah mulai berpidato. Mereka berdua berpisah karena tempat duduk mereka berada di tempat berbeda. Tempat duduk Kirana berada di balkon pertama di sebelah timur dan tempat dudukAlfred berada di balkon kedua di sebelah barat.

"Pada tahun ini, kita kedatangan murid istimewa yaitu, Arthur Kirkland."

Ketika Kirana sudah duduk di tempatnya, hal yang pertama kali Kirana lihat adalah sepasang alis tebal yang berwarna pirang. Tidak, bukan seorang Arthur Kirkland –si pemilik alis tebal- yang saat ini berdiri di atas podium, melainkan sebuah bendera berwarna biru tua yang terletak di belakang Arthur.

"Sebagai anak dari keluarga Kirkland, salah satu pendiri Hetalia _Academy_. Saya merasa bangga bisa memasuki _academy_ ini."

Bendera itu terukir sebuah lambang, lambang dari Hetalia _Academy_. Lambang itu memiliki perisai dan di sisi kanan dan kiri perisai itu terdapat dua ekor singa yang saling berhadapan. Singa berwarna perak berada di sisi kanan perisai dan singa berwarna emas berada di sisi kiri perisai. Di atas perisai terdapat sebuah mahkota kecil berwarna emas dan di atas mahkota itu terdapat dua ekor merpati putih. Di bawah perisai dan kaki kedua ekor singa terdapat sebuah ukiran mawar yang berjumlah 3 buah. Dan di dalam perisai terdapat inisial **ER**.

" _ **Ethan Cambridge**_ _and_ _ **Alexandrina Rosalia Cambridge**_ ," sebuah kalimat yang meluncur mulus dari mulut Kirana ketika membaca tulisan ER besar yang terdapat di bendera itu.

Bagaikan sebuah mantra sihir, Kirana dapat melihat sepasang manusia yang berdiri di depan podium. Seorang wanita yang menggunakan gaun berwarna putih dan memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Kirana. Di samping wanita itu berdiri seorang pria yang memiliki wajah yang tegas sekaligus lembut, pria yang memiliki warna bola mata dan rambut yang sama seperti Kirana.

"Apa yang membuat saya bangga adalah saya bisa bersekolah di tempat yang didirikan untuk mengenang sahabat baik ayah saya, _Duke_ dan _Duchess of Cambridge_."

Kirana dapat mendengar sepasang manusia itu memanggil namanya. Sang wanita membuka lebar tangannya seakan bersiap untuk memeluk diri Kirana. Sang pria, memeluk pinggang sang wanita dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Selain hal itu, ada hal lainnya yang membuat saya bangga. Saya dapat melihat secara langsung keindahan dan elegansi dari kalian semua yang saya temui."

Kirana tidak peduli saat ini dia berada dimana dan dengan siapa, yang Kirana inginkan saat ini adalah memeluk sepasang manusia yang berdiri di depan podium. Sepasang manusia yang sangat dia rindukan.

"KYAAAAAAA"

Suara teriakan yang berasal dari seorang gadis, suara yang berasal dari atas Kirana. Teriakan itu membuat Kirana sadar akan posisinya saat ini. Berada di udara dan tanpa pengaman.

"Kenapa lantainya bisa hilang?" suara Kirana yang terdengat panik dan terkejut karena tiba-tiba tanah yang dia pijak menghilang. Refleks tangan Kirana bergelantungan di tiang kecil berwarna hitam yang menancap di balkon, tiang yang digunakan untuk memasang bendera.

"KIRANA!" Alfred berteriak lalu segera turun menuju balkon satu, balkon tempat Kirana duduk.

Kirana melirik ke bawah untuk memastikan bahwa akan ada seseorang berdiri di bawahnya untuk menangkap dirinya ketika jatuh. Tetapi harapan tinggalah harapan, tidak ada satupun orang yang bersedia untuk menangkap dirinya. Alfred sendiri masih turun dari balkon 2 ke balkon 1.

Entah karena tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya atau karena kecerobohannya, tangan Kirana terlepas sehingga dia terjun bebas ke lantai satu. Tetapi, untungnya Kirana adalah memiliki refleks yang bagus, sehingga dia mendarat di lantai dengan mulus dengan kedua tangannya direntangkan di udara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Rod yang berlari menghampiri Kirana, di belakang Rod ada Antonio yang terlihat kawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa senior," kata Kirana sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara.

"Tapi kita tetap harus memeriksa keadaanmu."

Bukannya menanggapi perkataan Rod, Kirana justru memutar badannya sehingga tubuhnya menghadap ke arah podium.

"Tidak ada," kata Kirana pelan saat melihat sepasang manusia yang Kirana rindukan.

Melihat sepasang manusia itu menghilang dari hadapan Kirana, lutut Kirana melemas menyebabkan dia jatuh terduduk. Tetapi mata Kirana masih memandang bendera yang bertuliskan **AR** , berharap sepasang manusia itu muncul di hadapannya sekali lagi.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Walking canes: sebuah tongkat yang biasanya digunakan untuk berjalan. Pada victorian era, tongkat ini digunakan sebagai pengganti pedang, tongkat ini hanyalah sebuah aksesoris semata.

Bangunan Hetalia Academy berdasarkan pada istana Keningston. Istana Keningston adalah tempat tinggal keluarga kerajaan Inggris.

Duke (pria) dan duchess (wanita) adalah gelar kebangsawanan tertinggi di Inggris, mereka berada di bawah ratu dan biasanya adalah keluarga kerajaan. Pemegang gelar Duke of Cambridge saat ini adalah pangeran Williams.

* * *

Cerita ini terinspirasi ketika Lena sedang membaca manhwa dear my girls, sebenarnya sudah lama ide cerita ini muncul tetapi terus lupa dan tiba-tiba Lena ingat lagi. Akhirnya Lena memutuskan untuk menulisnya. Jujur saja, sewaktu Lena mau mempublikasi ini cerita Lena ragu karena mungkin cerita ini jelek, ini adalah chapter teaser, jika kalian tidak suka maka Lena dengan senang hati menghapusnya. Maaf kalau Lena jadi plin-plan, bukannya Lena haus sama review atau tetek bengeknya tetapi Lena bener-bener ga pede sama cerita ini, rasanya masih banyak kekurangan di cerita ini apalagi ini bukan cerita yang murni dari pemikiran Lena. Semoga kalian senang membacanya, dan maaf kalau ada banyak bagian yang mirip dengan cerita aslinya. Semoga kalian tidak bosan dan suka sama ini cerita.

Sankyuu~~


	2. Chapter 2

Suara desahan memenuhi ruangan bercat krem, desahan yang memekakkan telinga dari penghuni ruangan bercat krem. Suara itu semakin keras saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit putihnya.

Tidak. Suara itu tidak berasal dari seorang gadis ataupun wanita, suara itu berasal dari seorang pemuda.

Bukan. Suara _tenor_ milik pemuda itu bukanlah desahan penuh kenikmatan –pemuda itu masih suka dengan perempuan berdada besar. Suara itu terdengar kesakitan dan sedikit...

...lebay.

"Ssssh!" si pemilik suara _tenor_ , Alfred, sedikit berjengit ketika kapas dingin menempel di telapak tangan Kirana yang terluka akibat hadiah kecil dari wakil kepala sekolah. Sebuah hadiah yang didapatkan berkat pertunjukan terjun bebas yang dilakukan oleh Kirana saat acara pembukaan berlangsung.

"Aw! Pasti sakit," Alfred menutup matanya seakan dia merasakan rasa perih yang diderita oleh Kirana.

Mendengar suara kesakitan nan-lebay yang meluncur dari bibir Alfred membuat perempatan siku di kepala Elizabeta muncul. "Diamlah, Al! Kirana saja tidak se-alay dirimu," bentak Elizabeta yang sudah selesai mengobati luka lecet di telapak tangan Kirana.

"Melompat dari lantai dua. Kau pikir dirimu itu _superhero_ ," ujar Elizabeta kesal, tangannya menutup kotak yang berisi obat-obatan dengan keras. Suara keras dari kotak obat yang ditutup kasar oleh Elizabeta dan suara keras yang keluar dari bibir merah muda Elizabeta membuat Kirana merapatkan kedua buah matanya.

"Setidaknya, berkat Kirana acara membosankan itu cepat selesai," suara sakarstik keluar dari si bungsu Jones yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Suara itu membuat tiga pasang mata yang berbeda warna mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh, dan kakak tahu, perbuatan benar-benar menghibur teman-temanku. Syukurlah tidak ada yang sadar kalau kakak adalah kakakku. Asal kau tahu, perbuatanmu itu sangat memalukan," setelah berujar seperti itu, Maya menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Kirana dan Elizabeta hanya menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup itu, mereka tidak berkomentar akan perkataan kasar Maya.

"Kau tahu, jika aku tidak berbicara kepada kepala sekolah hukumanmu bisa lebih berat lagi," kata Elizabeta lalu menaruh kembali kotak putih yang berisi obat-obatan ke atas meja bertaplakan putih.

"Dengan menjadi pelayan? Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak sudi melakukannya!"ujar Kirana yang melipat kedua tangannya. Oh, ayolah, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi seorang pelayan. Bagaimanapun Kirana adalah seorang _lady_ bukan pelayan.

Elizabeta mendelik tajam ke arah Kirana, "Itu lebih baik daripada dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" kata Elizabeta yang tak kalah tingginya.

Melihat Kirana yang menunduk kemudian mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas paha, Elizabeta mengelus pelan kepala Kirana, "Maaf sudah membentakmu, tolong jangan lakukan hal yang membuat kami khawatir. Sampai kapanpun kamu adalah adikku tersayang. Bertahanlah selama seminggu."

Kirana menatap mata hijau lembut milik Elizabeta dan berkata, "Terima kasih, kak."

Elizabeta duduk di samping Kirana, dia memegang kedua pundak Kirana lalu berkata, "Jadi, ceritakan padaku kenapa kamu melompat dari balkon?"

Kirana terdiam, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, otaknya sedang memutuskan apakah dia harus menceritakan sebenarnya. Kirana tidak mungkin berkata kepada kedua kakaknya kalau dia melihat sepasang manusia yang Kirana rindukan berdiri di depan panggung dan ketika melihat mereka secara refleks tubuh Kirana bergerak menghampiri mereka.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin Kirana mengatakannya.

Kirana memejamkan erat matanya lalu berkata, "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja."

Jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Kirana cukup mengagetkan si sulung Jones. Elizabeta membuka mulutnya untuk menguliahi Kirana dengan cara menjadi seorang _lady_ yang baik. Tetapi sebelum suara Elizabeta keluar, Alfred terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jika kamu mengepalkan tanganmu seperti itu, luka di telapak tanganmu akan semakin parah, Kirana."

Baik Kirana maupun Elizabeta terkejut dengan ucapan Alfred. Kirana membuka telapak tangannya, dan seperti ucapan Alfred, luka di tangan Kirana semakin parah –tentu saja terasa semakin sakit.

"Astaga, tanganmu berdarah," ujar Elizabeta yang melihat darah yang mengalir dari tangan Kirana. Luka yang awalnya berupa lecet ringan kini bertambah parah akibat tertancap kuku milik Kirana.

"Tidak perlu mengobatinya," kata Kirana lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari asrama khusus keluarga Jones.

"Kapan anak itu terbuka dengan kita?" ucap Alfred lirih.

"Entahlah, sudah 5 tahun berlalu tetapi tembok itu masih ada, sama seperti ketika kita bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kalinya," jawab Elizabeta yang matanya memandang jalan setapak dari balik jendela.

.

.

 **Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **Dear, My Girl © Lena Lofiel**

 **Dear, My Girls © KIM Hee Eun**

 **Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

 **Warning: AU, Human Name, OOC, OC, typo, sudut pandang berbeda-beda, reversed harem, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Happy reading :D**

.

.

 **Arthur Kirkland** , putra bungsu dari keluarga Kirkland yang baru beberapa hari menginjakkan kakinya di negara milik ratu Victoria, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupnya seperti _roller coaster_ dalam satu hari hanya gara-gara seorang gadis-monyet- yang baru saja dia temui tadi pagi.

Berkeringat di tengah malam hari tentu saja bukan hobi dari tuan muda Arthur. Tetapi tidak untuk malam ini, dia harus rela berkeringat di malam hari untuk menemukan si gadis monyet itu. Seluruh asrama menjadi heboh saat mendengar anak ketiga keluarga Jones belum kembali dari jalan-jalan sorenya.

Arthur masih ingat betul, tadi sore dia bertemu dengan gadis monyet itu sedang berdiri di depan lukisan _Cambridge Castle_. Gadis monyet itu menatap lukisan yang beraliran _realisme_ dengan tatapan yang sama seperti saat dia menatap patung yang ada di tengah-tengah kolam, sama seperti dia menatap dirinya sewaktu di atas podium. Tatapan yang memancarkan kerinduan sekaligus kesedihan yang mendalam.

Entah sihir apa yang membuat Arthur berjalan mendekati gadis monyet yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Arthur bahkan adalah orang pertama yang bersuara –Arthur tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Mereka sempat berbicara-bertengkar-sebentar sebelum akhirnya berpisah. Arthur berjalan menuju _Notthingham Cottage_ dan Kirana menuju _Ivy Cottage_.

"Jam 11 lewat 20," kata Arthur yang melihat jam saku emas miliknya. Arthur menyimpan kembali jam saku miliknya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Cahaya lampu taman mempermudah dirinya melihat sekelilingnya. Arthur berdiri di sebuah jalan setapak lebar, di samping kanannya adalah pintu masuk gedung utama, di sebelah kirinya sebuah jalan besar yang berakhir pada pintu gerbang _Hetalia Academy_ yang terkunci, di depannya adalah tempat lapang untuk berlatih berkuda, dan di belakangnya adalah asrama, tempat mereka berpisah.

Arthur menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengatur sistem pernafasannya dan mengistirahatkan kakinya untuk sementara. Berlari selama 1,5 jam untuk mencari gadis monyet di area asrama membutuhkan stamina yang tidak sedikit.

Manik _zamrud_ milik Arthur menyaksikan seseorang berlari ke arahnya. Ketika orang itu berdiri di depan Arthur dia berkata, "Aku tidak menemukannya," ujar pemuda yang memiliki netra sama seperti miliknya. Pemilik rambut coklat itu memiliki nasib yang sama seperti Arthur, nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat dua pemuda dengan netra sama itu melihat ke arah gedung utama, "Aku tidak menemukannya," ujar si pembuka pintu.

Arthur hanya diam, membiarkan kedua orang yang baru saja menghampirinya mengatur nafas mereka. Suara jangkrik dan deru nafas cepat yang keluar dari hidung dua anak adam mengisi kebisuan diantara mereka.

Suara-suara tersebut bertambah dengan suara dari derap langkah kuda. Suara yang berasal dari tempat yang belum mereka periksa, gerbang _Hetalia Academy_ yang tertutup rapat. Ketiga manusia yang memiliki tinggi berbeda itu melihat ke arah sumber suara, suara dari derap langkah kuda.

Beberapa meter dari tempat ketiga pemuda itu berdiri, kuda itu berhenti. Dari atas kuda itu turunlah dua orang manusia yang salah satunya adalah orang yang mereka cari.

"Kirana!" teriak Alfred lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Kirana begitupula dengan Antonio –dia juga berlari kecil ketika melihat Kirana berjalan ke arah mereka. Sementara Arthur hanya berjalan pelan, dia tidak melihat ke arah Kirana yang sedang diinterogasi oleh Alfred dan Antonio melainkan ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Kirana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ludwig Beilschmidt?" tanya Arthur dengan nada rendah.

" _Lord_. Panggil aku dengan sebutan _Lord_ , Kirkland kecil," ujar pemuda berdarah Jerman yang berdiri di belakang Kirana.

Arthur tertawa sinis, "Kau hanyalah seorang _earl_ dan aku seorang _marquess_. Jangan lupakan itu," kata Arthur dengan nada angkuhnya.

Ludwig hanya tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan dari Arthur, " _Lady Kirana_ ," panggilnya dan membuat Kirana menoleh ke arahnya.

Ludwig berlutut dan mencium tangan Kirana, " _D_ _enken Sie zurück an das, was er sagte_ ," katanya lalu menaiki kuda hitamnya.

Dalam diamnya, Kirana berjalan melewati ketiga pemuda yang mati-matian mencari keberadaan dirinya. Dia tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Alfred maupun Antonio. Sambil merapatkan jas putih milik Ludwig, Kirana melangkahkan kakinya menuju asrama wanita. Kirana sangat membutuhkan bantal dan tempat tidurnya, tubuh dan pikirannya benar-benar lelah.

Berbeda dengan Kirana, ketiga anak adam itu hanya diam di tempatnya dan memandangi kepergian Kirana. Arthur sendiri masih mencerna kejadian barusan.

"Siapa dia?" pertanyaan retoris yang meluncur mulus dari mulut Arthur.

"Dia adikku," jawab Alfred, jawaban yang sudah diketahui oleh Arthur dan seisi akademi ini. Tetapi bukan itu yang ditanyakan oleh Arthur. Bukan. Pertanyaan yang hanya bisa dijawab oleh waktu.

" _By the way,_ kau kenal dengan pemuda tadi?" tanya Antonio. Mereka bertiga mulai bergerak ke arah asrama.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, _Earl of Durham_. Pengawal pribadi Ratu Victoria."

Alfred dan Antonio berhenti bergerak, mereka saling berpandangan. Perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Arthur cukup membuat mereka terkejut, bagi Alfred dan Antonio, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dengan orang kerajaan. Dan, oh, mereka cukup mengagumi Ludwig.

Lain Alfred dan Antonio, lain pula dengan Arthur. Pikirannya masih berkutat dengan kejadian barusan. Seorang pengawal pribadi ratu keluar dari istana adalah hal yang langka kecuali diperintah oleh ratu sendiri.

'Apa mungkin mereka tidak sengaja bertemu?' pikir Arthur yang semakin mendekati pintu kamarnya.

"Sudah ketemu?"

Suara _alto_ yang tidak asing di telinga Arthur membuyarkan pikirannya. Dia menatap gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Iris _violet_ milik gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Arthur menatap tajam si pemilik kamar.

"Kembalilah ke asramamu, Natalia," ucap Arthur. Dia mendesak tubuh gadis bernama Natalia agar dia bisa membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," sinis si pemilik rambut _blond_ panjang.

"Ini sudah malam, apa kata orang lain jika melihat dirimu berada di kamar laki-laki pada malam hari."

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke kamarku," kata Natalia mengalah lalu berjalan melewati Arthur. Sebelum pergi, Natalia sempat mengecup bibir Arthur sekilas.

Arthur mendesah pelan, dia memijat pelan dahinya. 'Kepalaku sakit,' pikir Arthur yang melewati pintu kamarnya.

 **-DearMyGirl-**

"Kirana tidak menjawab?"

Alfred menggeleng pelan kepalanya. Melihat jawaban dari Alfred, raut wajah Elizabeta semakin cemas. Elizabeta menghampiri pintu kamar Kirana dan mengetuknya, "Kirana, cepat keluar! Setidaknya makanlah sesuatu, kamu belum makan dari pagi."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kirana. Semua usaha yang dilakukan oleh Alfred dan Elizabeta selama beberapa jam ini semuanya sia-sia. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berhasil membujuk Kirana.

Kehilangan kesabarannya, Maya bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menendang keras pintu kamar Kirana, "Hanya karena dimarahi lalu tidak mau keluar kamar seharian! Umurmu sudah 16 tahun, Kirana! Jadi berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan!" teriak Maya lalu pergi mendekati pintu keluar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Elizabeta yang melihat Maya berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar mereka.

"Mengambil _cake_ ," jawab Maya lalu membanting pintu keluar kamar mereka.

Elizabeta tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan membantu Maya," katanya lalu berjalan mengikuti jejak Maya.

Alfred mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kirana, "Mereka sudah pergi, keluarlah," ujar Alfred halus. Tetapi, tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Kirana.

Alfred menghela nafas, dia sudah kehabisan cara untuk membujuk Kirana keluar dari kamarnya. Meladeni seorang Kirana memang membutuhkan kesabaran yang panjang sekali. Sikap tomboy, keras kepala, dan seenaknya sendiri selalu membuat dirinya dan saudari-sudarinya terkena masalah. Tetapi, Alfred tidak bisa membenci Kirana.

Alfred sudah tertarik kepada Kirana saat melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya. Waktu itu salju turun cukup deras ketika ayah dan ibu Alfred membawa Kirana ke dalam rumahnya dan ketika melihat netra coklat muda milik Kirana, saat itulah Alfred tertarik kepada Kirana.

Rasa ketertarikan Alfred pada Kirana bukanlah rasa tertarik antara pria dan wanita, melainkan rasa tertarik yang lainnya. Alfred sendiri tidak mengerti dengan dirinya pada saat itu dan dia terus menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri tentang alasan ketertarikannya pada Kirana. Netra coklat muda milik Kirana memancarkan kelembutan tetapi sekaligus dingin membuat Alfred nyaman sekaligus takut, seakan ada dua orang yang berbeda di dalam tubuh mungil berbalut baju putih itu.

Semua pertanyaan Alfred terjawab pada malam itu, malam dimana salju turun cukup deras -sama seperti ketika Kirana datang kerumahnya untuk pertama kalinya. Alfred yang waktu itu melewati pintu kamar Kirana-yang terbuka sedikit-menyaksikan sebuah pemandangan yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

Menangis, Kirana sedang menangis sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Tangan Kirana menggenggam erat kalung berbandul biru tua. Melihat Kirana yang sedang menangis, maka Alfred masuk ke dalam kamar Kirana lalu memeluknya. Pada saat itu, Alfred sadar bahwa Kirana bukanlah gadis ceria dan serampangan –seperti yang Alfred lihat selama 2 tahun mereka bersama, Kirana bersikap seperti itu untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Detik itu juga, Alfred berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat Kirana untuk selalu tersenyum.

"Kirana," satu panggilan dan satu buah ketukan pintu, tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Kirana," satu paket bujukan kembali dilancarkan, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Kirana," satu buah paket bujukan yang terbuang sia-sia.

"Kir-" Sebuah tepukan di bahu Alfred menghentikan bujukannya.

"Ini untuk adikmu," ujar orang yang menepuk pundak Alfred. Orang itu menyodorkan sebuah keranjang yang isinya tertutupi oleh kain putih. Tercium aroma manis yang berasal dari keranjang yang ada di depan dada Alfred.

" _Miss Eizabeta_ yang mempersilakanku masuk," ujar si pemilik netra _emerald_ yang mengerti akan arti dari tatapan mata Alfred.

Pemuda setinggi 175 senti itu mengambil alih peran Alfred, peran untuk membujuk Kirana keluar kamarnya. "Biar aku yang membujuknya keluar," ujar pemuda itu dengan santai.

" _Miss_ Elizabeta yang memintaku, jika tidak mana mungkin aku mau berurusan dengan hal seperti ini," ujar pemuda itu cepat.

"Silakan," jawab Alfred dengan senyum mengejek. Tentu saja, pemuda manja itu tidak akan berhasil membujuk Kirana keluar dari kamarnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu betapa keras kepalanya Kirana. Alfred yakin, dia akan bernasib sama seperti dirinya –dicuekin oleh Kirana.

Pemuda yang membawa sekeranjang sesuatu yang berbau manis itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Oi, gadis monyet! Cepat keluar dan makanlah sesuatu. Jika kau tak makan sesuatu, dadamu akan semakin rata lalu kau akan jadi perawan tua," kata pemuda itu dengan suara lantang.

Alfred? Oh, dia hanya _speechless_ mendengar kata-kata yang _not-so-gentleman_ dari pria yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kata _gentleman_ itu.

Pintu terbuka kasar dan menampilkan Kirana yang memasih memakai baju tidurnya dan sepasang mata panda tercetak jelas di wajah Kirana. "Kamu mengganggu tidurku, tuan alis tebal! Kalau dadaku rata, memangnya kenapa? Masalah buatmu?"

Arthur tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Alfred hanya melongo tak percaya.

" _Victoria Sponge_ dan _Chelsea Bun_."

Mendengar kata Victoria Sponge dan Chelsea Bun keluar dari bibir Arthur, kilat kemarahan di mata Kirana menghilang dan berganti dengan sinar mata bahagia. Lalu ia menyambar keranjang yang dibawa oleh Arthur dan mengambil beberapa piring dan garpu, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja bening yang terletak di depan sofa. Dalam duduknya, Kirana membuka kain putih yang menutupi makanan manis kesukaan Kirana.

"Darimana kamu mendapatkannya?" tanya Kirana. Setahu Kirana, tidak ada yang menjual dua jenis makanan yang terletak di dalam keranjang yang dibawa oleh Arthur. Kecuali _handmade_.

"Seorang gadis yang bernama Lily menitipkan keranjang ini padaku," jawab Arthur, badannya bersender pada dinding perapian yang terletak di dekat pintu kamar Kirana.

Kirana terdiam sebentar lalu mulai memasukkan potongan kecil _Victoria Sponge_ yang berisi _blueberry_ ke dalam mulutnya. Mata Kirana yang tadinya memancarkan sorot bahagia saat mendengar kata _Victoria Sponge_ dan _Chelsea Bun_ menghilang. Lidah Kirana pun tidak dapat merasakan kenikmatan dari sepotong _Victoria Sponge_ , dia terlarut dalam pikiran dan perasaannya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Nya?" tanya Kirana yang tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Arthur –yang entah kapan sudah berada di kursi merah kesukaan Elizabeta.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Kami baru pertama kali bertemu dan dia memiliki kuda yang indah jadi yah... aku meminjamnya," jawab Kirana lalu mengambil sepotong _Chelsea Bun_ dan menggigitnya.

"Kau berkuda?" tanya Arthur penasaran. Anggukkan kepala Kirana menjawab pertanyaan Arthur.

"Lalu siapa Lily?" tanya Arthur lagi. Tatapan menyelidik diberikan oleh Arthur kepada Kirana.

Kirana meletakkan kembali garpu yang tertancap _Chelsea Bun_ ke atas piringnya, dia menghela nafas pendek, "Itulah alasannya kenapa aku tidak ingin kemari," ujar Kirana lalu dia menoleh ke arah jendela yang terletak di belakangnya dan berkata. " _Ich kann Kirana nicht wieder_ _."_

Arthur terdiam, bukannya dia tidak tahu dengan ucapan Kirana, dia sangat tahu –secara eksplisit. Bahasa Jerman dan Italia adalah keahlian Arthur. Akan tetapi, Arthur tidak mengerti dengan makna yang tersembunyi dibalik ucapan Kirana.

"Maksudmu?"

Kirana tersenyum, "Itu bukan urusanmu, alis tebal," jawab Kirana dan memberikan sepotong _Chelsea Bun_ ke piring Arthur –tentu saja yang masih utuh.

Kirana kembali menikmati _Chelsea Bun_ miliknya dan beberapa potong _mini cake_ yang ada di dalam keranjang coklat muda yang dibawa oleh Arthur. Arthur sendiri larut dalam dunianya sendiri, roti yang diberikan oleh Kirana tidak dijamah sedikitpun. Alfred hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan mengamati interaksi Arthur dan Kirana.

"Aku akui kalau dada Kirana itu datar tetapi bisakah berhenti memberikan tatapan menelanjangi kepada Kirana, anak manja," setelah sekian lama terdiam dan mengamati, Alfred memutuskan untuk membuka suara _tenor_ nya.

 _Zambrud_ milik Arthur menyalang tajam ke pemuda yang bersandar pada pintu. "Dengar, aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis monyet berdada rata seperti dia," ujar Arthur sambil menunjuk Kirana.

Alfred menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku."

"Aku melihat kalungnya, _git_!"

Alfred semakin menatap Arthur tajam, "Kirana tidak pernah memakai kalung."

"Lalu itu apa?" protes Arthur sambil menunjuk ke kalung ehmdadarataehm milik Kirana.

Alfred melihat ke arah Kirana yang masih menikmati makanannya, dan seperti kata Arthur sebuah kalung berbandul permata biru tua tergantung manis di leher Kirana.

"Tak kusangka kamu memakai kalung itu lagi. Kupikir kamu tidak pernah memakainya," kata Alfred dari sudut ruangan. Kalung yang dipakai oleh Kirana menjawab alasan kenapa ada mata panda di wajah Kirana.

"Aku merindukan mereka," jawab Kirana lalu meletakkan garpu kecilnya.

Alfred mengambil nafas panjang lalu berjalan ke tempat dimana Kirana duduk lalu mengelus lembut rambut hitam Kirana. Lalu menarik kepala Kirana ke dada bidangnya.

Dan sepertinya Alfred dan Kirana melupakan keberadaan si pemilik mata _zambrud_ yang menonton adegan keluarga bahagia.

 **-DearMyGirl-**

 **Cambridge, 25 Agustus 1856.**

Sudah tiga hari kegiatan belajar mengajar di _Hetalia Academy_ berlangsung, itu berarti bahwa kurang dua hari lagi hukuman Kirana berakhir. Akan tetapi, hukuman Kirana semakin berat. Semakin mendekati akhir minggu ini, semakin banyak permintaan dari para senior untuk Kirana.

Sama seperti saat ini, Kirana sedang berada di paviliun taman yang ada di area sekolah bersama dengan kedua seniornya.

"Siang nanti tolong bawakan beberapa gulung benang wol untuk klub menyulam."

"Siang nanti, saya membantu di klub anggar, senior," tolak Kirana halus sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir porselin milik seniornya. Selesai menuangkan teh, "Saya permisi untuk ke kelas musik," pamit Kirana kepada seniornya halus dan siap beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu..." suara dari senior menghentikan perputaran tubuh Kirana. "...bawakan peralatan musik kita juga. Kita juga ada kelas musik."

"Baik senior," jawab Kirana dengan senyum bahagianya, namun dengan perempatan siku yang muncul di kepalanya.

Kirana mengikuti kedua orang seniornya dengan sumpah serapah yang dia lontarkan di dalam benaknya. Bukan hanya dua orang ini saja, tetapi setiap orang meminta tolong coretmenyuruhcoret kepada dirinya mendapatkan sebuah bonus berupa mantra kutukan yang terucap di dalam benaknya.

Terlalu asik mengucapkan mantra kutukan, Kirana tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang dengan sengaja menjegal kaki Kirana agar Kirana terjatuh dan menjatuhkan semua barang bawaannya.

Merasa keseimbangannya hilang dan barang bawaannya berserakan di lantai, Kirana mendongak untuk melihat pelaku yang membuatnya terduduk di lantai.

Hijau bertemu cokelat muda.

"Kau! Kau pasti sengaja melakukannya!" bentak Kirana yang sudah berdiri. Suara keras Kirana menarik perhatian dari seluruh anak yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya si pelaku polos tetapi senyum mengejek terpatri halus di wajah tampannya.

"Membuatku terjatuh," desis Kirana. Matanya menyalang marah.

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Lagipula aku tidak mendorongmu," jawab si pelaku santai.

"Tongkatmu!" desis Kirana.

"Oh..." si pelaku mengangkat tongkatnya, "Kau saja yang ceroboh, nona bar-bar."

"Kau!" geram Kirana, tangannya mengepal erat dan bersiap untuk memukul si pelaku.

Sebelum niatnya terwujud, suara dentingan lembut piano terdengar di kelas musik.

"Membuat seorang _lady_ marah bukanlah tindakan seorang _gentleman_ , Arthur," ujar si pemain piano sambil tersenyum lembut.

Mendengar suara _alto_ yang selalu menyapa telinganya yang mengisyaratkan untuk menghentikan aksi konyolnya, Arthur berjalan mendekati si pemilik suara _alto_ dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Memang tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona _Annelle_ kita," kata senior yang meminta tolong kepada Kirana dengan tatapan memuja.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat ambil barang-barang kita," lanjutnya sinis kepada Kirana. Lalu mereka duduk di tempat duduknya.

Kirana tidak menjawab perkataan dari seniornya, dia menatap sepasang anak manusia yang duduk di balik _grand piano_ berwarna hitam. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Kirana terduduk dan mengambil satu persatu kertas-kertas partitur yang terjatuh.

"Biarkan aku membantumu," suara yang muncul bersamaan dengan tangan putih yang mengambil kertas partitur yang dijatuhkan Kirana.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri," tolak Kirana halus, matanya masih terfokus dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai marmer itu.

"Seorang _lady_ seharusnya tidak melakukan hal seperti ini, _vee~_ " kata orang bertangan putih itu. Suara wibawanya menghilang, berganti dengan suara yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

 _Vee~_

Alis Kirana bertaut ketika mendengar kata terakhir dari orang itu. Kata-kata yang tak asing di telinga Kirana. Kirana mendongakan kepalanya sedikit sehingga dia dapat melihat si pemilik suara itu.

"Ini," kata orang itu sambil menyerahkan tumpukan kertas partitur yang tadinya berserakan di lantai.

"Jika kamu butuh sesuatu katakan saja padaku, _cefnder_ ," lanjutnya setelah tumpukan kertas ditangannya sudah berpindah tangan. Setelah berkata seperti itu orang itu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya sambil bersenandung kecil dan diiringi dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari Kirana. Lalu Kirana memberikan partitur yang ada di pelukannya ke pemilik asalnya dan duduk di tempatnya.

Sepanjang pelajaran musik berlangsung, Kirana hanya termangu sambil menatap langit. Pikirkannya berkelana ke dunia antah berantah, dia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Antonio yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sebuah _baby blue eyes_ yang melintas di depan mata Kirana, mengembalikan pikiran Kirana kembali ke dunia nyata. Kirana menoleh ke kanan dan mendapatkan senyum lebar dari Antonio. Antonio menggerakkan mulutnya, dia tidak bersuara tetapi Kirana bisa tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Antonio melalui gerakan mulutnya.

Jangan melamun, begitulah arti dari gerakan mulut Antonio. Kedua alis Kirana menekuk ke dalam, dia menggeleng pelan, memberi isyarat kepada Antonio bahwa dia tidak melamun.

Mulut Antonio bergerak lagi –tetapi tetap tidak bersuara. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, itulah arti dari gerakan mulut Antonio. Dia-Antonio-mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jas bagian dalam yang kemudian di berikan ke Kirana. Kirana menerima beberapa biji kelereng bening yang di dalamnya terdapat bunga _baby blue eyes._

Sekali lagi, Antonio menggerakkan bibirnya. Hanya saja, untuk kali ini Kirana tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan oleh Antonio. Selesai menggerakkan mulutnya, bunga _baby blue eyes_ yang tersimpan dalam kaca bening keluar dan berterbangan di depan mata Kirana.

Bunga-bunga biru yang melayang di udara membuat Kirana tersenyum bahagia. Antonio selalu tahu betapa sukanya Kirana terhadap bunga dan warna biru.

"Ehm.. jika kalian ingin berpacaran bukan di sini tempatnya, nona Kirana dan tuan Antonio."

Suara yang berasal dari depan kelas menghentikan aksi sulap Antonio dan mengundang perhatian dari seluruh manusia yang ada di ruangan itu. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata memandangi dua sejoli yang duduk di belakang ruangan. Antonio hanya nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah sementara Kirana hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tetapi jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, ada semburat kemerahan di wajahnya.

"Daripada beraksi di belakang, bukankah lebih baik kalian beraksi di depan. Sekarang maju dan tunjukkan keahlian kalian," titah sang guru sambil menunjuk pada _grand piano_ hitam yang terletak di pojok depan ruang kelas.

Mau tak mau, suka tak suka, Antonio dan Kirana maju ke depan kelas diiringi dengan tatapan puluhan pasang mata dan beberapa bisik-bisik.

Setelah berada di depan kelas, sang guru berbicara sekali lagi, "Berikan permainan terbaik kalian, jika beruntung, salah satu dari kalian akan bermain di acara minum teh bulan depan. Silakan, nona Kirana."

Kirana terdiam. Tubuhnya tidak beranjak seinci pun. Netra coklat mudanya menatap ke seluruh ruangan kelas.

"Aku tidak mau bermain piano," suara lantang Kirana membuat para pendengarnya terkejut. Kemudian berlanjut dengan suara bisik-bisik yang bisa dikatakan tidak pelan dari penghuni kelas.

"Maaf, nona Kirana?" tanya sang guru untuk memastikan fungsi dari sistem pendengarannya apakah masih baik atau tidak.

"Aku tidak mau bermain piano, _madam_. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki bakat bermain musik," jawab Kirana santai.

"Tidak ada bakat bukan berarti tidak bisa, nona. Dengan usaha, pasti kau bisa bermain dengan bagus," kata sang guru.

Kirana menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Kalau tidak bisa ya tidak bisa. Jangan memaksaku bermain piano!" nada suara Kirana meninggi.

"Cukup, nona Kirana! Sekarang keluar dari kelasku!" perintah dari guru musik yang merasa dipermalukan oleh Kirana.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kirana keluar dari ruang kelas. Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu ruang kelas,

"Aku tak menyangka kamu menolak bermain musik."

"Lovino," kata Kirana pada pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Kirana.

Pemuda berambut coklat gelap -Lovino- menjauhkan bahunya dari tembok putih, "Menjemput adikku," jawabnya.

"Ludwig atau Gilbert bisa melakukannya," ujar Kirana.

"Mereka sudah punya tugas di London. Aku juga ingin menemuimu."

Coklat tua bertemu dengan coklat muda. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara melalui mulut. Kedua insan manusia itu berbicara melalui kedua bola mata mereka. Hanya saling menatap dan melepas rindu.

Tangan putih Lovino yang terbalut kain putih mengelus pelan pipi Kirana, "Pulanglah. Kita semua merindukanmu," kata Lovino lembut.

Kirana tertawa pelan sehingga membuat membuat Lovino menekukkan alisnya, "Pulang. Pulang katamu? Setelah aku memutuskan untuk menutup masa laluku, kau mengajakku pulang. Jangan bercanda," kata Kirana dingin.

"Dengarkan aku, An-"

"Jangan panggil nama itu, dia sudah mati lima tahun lalu di depan genangan darah orang tuanya!" sentak Kirana, dia tidak peduli jika suaranya akan terdengar sampai dalam kelas.

Kirana memeluk badannya sendiri, "Aku yakin, kalian tahu tentang malam itu dan kalian diam saja," kata Kirana pelan, bahunya bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Lovino memegang lengan Kirana dan memeluknya. Dia mengusap pelan rambut Kirana, "Maaf dan percayalah, kita sudah berusaha secepat mungkin," kata Lovino getir.

"Ayah, ibu, paman, bibi, mereka tewas di depan mataku, Lov. Terkadang aku berpikir, seharusnya aku mati saja pada waktu itu. Aku..." suara Kirana terputus oleh tangisannya.

"Aku juga merindukan mereka," ujar Lovino sedih. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit.

Merasa Kirana sudah tenang, Lovino melepaskan pelukannya, dia mengangkat dagu Kirana lembut, "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, kamu bisa saja menutup matamu dan memaafkan mereka, tetapi aku tidak. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka," ujar Lovino, Kirana dapat melihat kesungguhan dari mata coklat terang milik Lovino

"Ayah ingin aku menjauhi mereka."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku sudah menunggu selama lima tahun untuk menghentikan mereka. Aku tidak ingin tragedi lima tahun lalu terjadi lagi. Aku tidak ingin ada korban lebih banyak lagi. Mereka harus ditertibkan, Nes," kata Lovino. Mata Kirana terbelalak mendengarnya.

Lovino melepas tangannya dari dagu Kirana. "Pikirkan baik-baik perkataanku," ujarnya lalu memberikan sebuah kunci emas ke tangan Kirana.

Saat Lovino akan berkata Kirana sekali lagi, pintu kelas musik terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Antonio dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan Lovino.

"Aku pulang dulu, Ludwig dan Feli akan berada di sini. Jika kamu setuju, katakan saja pada mereka. Kita pergi, Fel," ujar Lovino yang melirik saudara kembarnya yang berdiri di belakang Antonio.

Kirana menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan ruang untuk Feliciano –saudara Lovino- keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Oh! Lov, sampaikan salamku dan maaf tidak bisa hadir di acara ulang tahun padanya," kata Kirana sedikit keras kepada dua saudara kembar yang sudah berjalan di lorong gedung utama.

"Baiklah vee~" kata Feliciano sambil melambaikan tangannya semangat.

" _Love_?" tanya Antonio, alisnya terangkat sebelah. Ada nada tak suka yang terselip di perkataannya.

"Namanya Lovino," terang Kirana. Antonio hanya membentuk o mulutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu keluar?" tanya Kirana. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati tembok-tembok putih dengan lukisan yang tergantung.

"Aku diusir gara-gara permainanku jelek. Kamu kan tahu, aku tidak mahir memainkan piano," balas Antonio, tentu saja senyum lebarnya terpasang manis di wajah tampannya.

Mendengar balasan Antonio, Kirana memelototi Antonio. "Oke.. oke.. aku sengaja melakukannya, aku bosan dengan kelas _Madam_ Jean," kata Antonio yang memahami arti dari pelototan mata Kirana.

"Lagipula, aku berencana mempertunjukkan sulapku di acara minum teh bulan depan," lanjut Antonio.

"Oh, kamu mau jadi asistenku?" tanya Antonio.

"Hmm.. mm," jawab Kirana sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan ke tempat Alfred," kata Kirana sebelum mereka berpisah di pertigaan lorong.

.

.

"Al," panggil Kirana dari kejauhan.

"Oh, Kirana. Kemarilah, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu," kata Alfred, tubuhnya yang berbalut kain putih dikerubungi oleh tiga orang gadis.

"Cerita apa?" tanya Kirana yang sudah berdiri di samping meja yang diduduki oleh Alfred.

" _Annelle_ ," jawab Alfred. Dia bergeser sedikit untuk memberi tempat duduk pada Kirana, akan tetapi Kirana tetap berdiri sambil memicingkan matanya.

" _Annelle_ dalam bahasa Yahudi berarti kesayangan Tuhan. Hanya saja, _Annelle_ kita bukan berasal dari bahasa Yahudi, melainkan berasal dari nama putri _Duke_ dan _Duchess of Cambridge_."

Tubuh Kirana sedikit menegang mendengar penjelasan dari Alfred.

"Maksudnya, nama _Annelle_ digunakan untuk mengenang mendiang putri _Duke_ dan _Duchess of Cambridge?"_

"Hmm.. bisa di katakan seperti itu," jawab Alfred. Alfred menaruh tangannya di dagunya. Wajahnya terlihat serius berpikir.

"Bukankah anak itu masih hidup," Kirana mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kamu ini bodoh ya? Bukankah tidak ada yang selamat pada malam itu," kata seorang gadis bermata abu-abu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak ditemukan mayat anak kecil, jadi, yah... ada kemungkinan dia masih hidup," ujar Kirana sambil mengangkat pundaknya.

"Tidak.. tidak.. anak itu sudah tiada. Kudengar arwahnya selalu menangis setiap malam di daerah terlarang. Dia selalu memanggil nama kedua orangtuanya."

Kirana berdecih pelan, "Itu kan hanya rumor belaka. Tidak ada yang namanya hantu di dunia ini."

"Sudah.. sudah.. jangan bertengkar. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada kalian, aku akan melindungi kalian," kata Alfred dengan senyuman seribu megawattnya yang membuat para wanita meleleh seketika. Lalu, Alfred bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku akan latihan. Dukung aku," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengambil helm yang terletak di sebelahnya.

" _Floret_ ," kata Alfred menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menerima sebuah pedang dari Kirana.

"Latihan."

Alfred tersenyum lebar, "Pilihan yang bagus."

" _En Grade_!" teriak sesorang dari pinggir lapangan.

" _Prêts_!"

" _Allez_!"

Dan suara teriakan manusia berganti dengan dentingan dari dua buah pedang yang saling beradu.

Maju. Mundur. Serang. Bertahan. Menusuk. Membelah.

Seperti itulah gerakan dari dua orang berpakaian khas anggar yang berada di dalam arena. Kirana memperhatikan gerakan dari kedua orang yang sedang berlatih kemahiran mereka bermain pedang. Matanya terus terpaku dengan gerakan kedua orang berjaket putih itu, tetapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Pikiran Kirana kembali ke masa delapan tahun lalu...

 _._

" _Cepat berdiri dan serang aku!" perintah dari orang yang berdiri dihadapan Kirana. Orang itu tidak memakai baju pengaman yang biasanya digunakan saat bermain anggar. Tengan kanan orang itu membawa sebilah pedang tipis._

" _Cepat berdiri!" perintah orang itu._

 _Kirana menatap mata abu-abunya yang berkilat marah dari balik helm putihnya. Nafas yang tadinya terengah-engah, kini kembali normal. Tangan Kirana memegang kembali pedang tipisnya, lalu mulai menyerang pria di hadapannya._

" _Bagus. Serang terus, jangan biarkan musuhmu mengalahkanmu," kata pria itu bangga terhadap serangan yang dilakukan oleh Kirana._

 _Serangan demi serangan terus diluncurkan oleh Kirana, tetapi tidak ada satupun tusukan yang mengenai tubuh si pria._

" _Cukup latihannya," suara lembut dari pinggir arena menghentikan permainan pedang sesi itu._

 _Seorang wanita berambut pirang terang dan bermata coklat muda tersenyum lembut kepada mereka. "Waktunya makan siang," katanya._

 _._

" _Arrêt_!" suara yang menandakan berhentinya permainan. Suara yang menyadakan Kirana dari lamunannya.

"Kemenangan ini untukmu, adikku tersayang," kata Alfred begitu terlepas dari helmnya, tidak menyadari bahwa tindakannya membuat hati para gadis yang mendengarnya terbakar oleh api cemburu.

"Lihatlah dia, tersenyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh," cibir gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kirana.

"Bukankah dia memang bodoh, buktinya dia terjatuh dari balkon. Benar-benar memalukan," balas gadis yang satunya.

"Dia adalah noda untuk keluarga Jones."

SYUUT!

Sebuah pedang tipis melayang tepat di antara kedua gadis yang sedang bergosip membungkam mulutnya saat itu juga.

"Dengar, aku memang suka membuat para ladies bahagia. Tetapi, aku tidak suka jika ada yang menghina adikku tersayang," ujar Alfred dingin, mata biru terangnya sedikit menggelap karena marah.

Para gadis yang bergosip itu menelan ludahnya kasar-kasar, dan semakin kasar saat Kirana ada di dekat mereka. Kirana hanya diam dengan tenang di dekat mereka, kemudian mencabut pedang yang tertancap di dinding.

"Kamu merusak pedangnya, Al," kata Kirana sambil melihat ujung pedang tipis itu.

"Aku bisa membelinya lagi," jawab Alfred.

Kirana mengayunkan pedang itu, "Jika masih tajam, kamu tak perlu membeli baru lagi, Al."

Kirana mengelus-elus pedang tipis, "Oh, kalian mau membantuku untuk mengecek apakah pedang ini masih tajam atau tidak?" tanya Kirana ramah dengan senyum psikopatnya.

Kedua gadis itu yang ketakutan itu menutup matanya. Saat menutup matanya, mereka dapat mendengar suara Kirana, "Hahaha.. aku bercanda. Pedang ini memang sudah tumpul dari awal."

.

.

"Kau menyukai pedang?"

"Darimana kamu tahu?" tanya Kirana yang mengalihkan tatapannya dari pedang mengkilat ke sepasang alis tebal yang sedikit berkerut.

"Dari caramu menatapnya."

"Well, pedang salah satu dari tiga hal yang kusukai, selain kuda dan..."

"Dan?" alis tebal itu semakin berkerut penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu. Katakan apa maumu? Kamu tidak mungkin ke sini hanya untuk berbincang denganku," ujar Kirana lalu meletakkan pedang yang ada ditangannya kembali ke tempatnya.

"Oh, bawakan buku ini ke kamarku. Aku ada urusan," kata pemuda yang menjunjung tinggi nilai _gentleman_. Dia meletakkan beberapa buah buku tebal ke tangan Kirana.

"Jika bukan karena hukuman, aku tidak mau melakukannya, tuan alis tebal."

"Justru karena kau sedang terkena hukuman. Hitung-hitung menambah jumlah pelayanku, nona dada rata."

Kirana berdecih, "Cepat pergi dari sini! Aku tidak dalam _mood_ untuk berdebat," perintah Kirana.

"Tanpa kau perintah pun, aku akan pergi. Jangan lupakan bukuku," kata pemuda sebelum keluar dari ruangan tempat bermain anggar.

Kirana menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebelum keluar, dia berpamitan dengan Alfred terlebih dahulu dengan berteriak, kemudian melakukan tugas yang diberikan oleh tuan alis tebal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kirana sampai di depan ruang asrama Kirkland. Dia mengetuk pintu ruang asrama Kirkland, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Karena tidak ada jawaban, Kirana membuka pintu ruangan yang tidak terkunci itu.

"Aku memba-"

Kata-kata Kirana tertelan saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Kirana melihat Rod yang hanya menggunakan handuk putih yang melilit di pinggangnya untuk menutupi alat vitalnya. Air menetes dari ujung rambutnya turun ke leher lalu punggung dan berakhir di handuk putih.

Hanya saja, bukan tubuh setengah telanjang Rod yang membuat Kirana terdiam, melainkan sebuah tato yang ada di pundak Rod. Tato berbentuk lingkaran dengan lambang dua ekor ular yang melilit sebuah segitiga terbalik, kepalanya menghadap ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Lambang yang sama yang dilihat Kirana pada saat tragedi berdarah itu terjadi. Lambang milik orang-orang yang sudah menjungkir balikkan kehidupannya. Lambang yang membuat darah Kirana mendidih dan membuat kebenciannya muncul dipermukaan hanya dengan melihatnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Urutan gelar kebangsawanan Inggris dari yang tertinggi (pria/wanita): Duke/Duchess, Marquess/Marchioness, Earl(Count)/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess, dan Baron/Baroness

Denken Sie zurück an das, was er sagte: pikirkan kembali apa yang kukatakan –bahasa Jerman, terjemahan oleh google translate.

Ich kann Kirana nicht wieder: karena aku tidak bisa menjadi Kirana lagi –bahasa Jerman, terjemahan oleh google translate.

Cefnder: sepupu –Welsh, terjemahan oleh google translate.

26 Agustus adalah hari ulang tahun pangeran Albert, suami dari ratu Victoria.

En Grade, Prêts, Allez: aba-aba untuk memulai permainan anggar.

Arrêt: aba-aba yang menandakan berakhirnya permainan anggar.

Penjelasan untuk ruang asrama: asrama bukan hanya sekedar kamar tidur saja tetapi ada sebuah ruang kecil untuk bersantai. Kamar asrama dibagi berdasarkan nama keluarga.

.

.

Lena benar-benar berterima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, mereview, favorit, dan follow. Terutama untuk **Hay Anime14** dan **Dgrace**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kirana Jones** tidak pernah mengira bahwa dirinya akan kembali menapakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Tempat dimana dirinya sering menghabiskan malam-malamnya bersama dengan mereka.

Memasuki bagian lain dari tempat itu dan membuka salah satu lemari yang terbuat dari kayu _oak_ terbaik. Di dalam lemari besar itu berjejer gaun-gaun yang terbuat dari bahan terbaik. Kirana menyentuh salah satu gaun itu, gaun yang dikenakan oleh ibunya saat pesta pertunangannya dengan ayahnya dan gaun yang dijanjikan akan dipakainya pada saat ulangtahunnya yang keenambelas nanti.

Mengambil nafas perlahan dan menemukan udara lembab beserta bau tanah yang disukainya membuat perasaannya tenang untuk sesaat. Sebelum ingatan akan pertemuannya dengan Lovino dan Ludwig menyeruak keluar dari ingatan terdalamnya, membuat kesedihan dan air mata yang ia tekan dalam-dalam melompat muncul ke atas permukaan perasaannya yang selalu tenang. Ditambah dengan ukiran di punggung seniornya itu menghidupkan kembali api kemarahan di hati Kirana yang sejuk itu.

Menarik nafas sekuat-kuatnya dan menutup mata untuk menghilangkan segala emosi negatif yang melandanya saat ini. Akan tetapi, lintasan balik akan malam itu kembali kembali bagaikan sebuah film yang diputar ulang terus menerus di kepalanya.

Pesta dansa yang berubah menjadi pesta kematian.

Tidak ada yang janggal di pesta dansa malam itu. Orang tuanya selalu melakukan pesta dansa setiap tahunnya pada akhir tahun. Para tamu yang hadir pun adalah orang-orang terdekat ayah dan ibunya dan hampir sebagian besar Kirana kenal dengan mereka. Tuan dan nyonya Kirkland, Tuan Wang dengan adik perempuannya, Tuan Machado, Nyonya Sofia dengan anaknya yang masih bayi, dan beberapa nama yang tidak Kirana ingat tetapi Kirana kenal dengan wajahnya. Semuanya terasa begitu sempurna, musik yang dimainkan, lantai dansa yang tak pernah kosong, berbagai jenis makanan yang Kirana suka, dan juga minuman yang tidak boleh Kirana minum.

Kirana hanya duduk dan menonton di dekat tangga –tangga berbentuk Y itu terletak di bagian paling depan aula dan biasanya digunakan jika ayahnya atau siapapun akan membuat pengumuman di tengah pesta. Hingga.. ayahnya, Ethan Cambridge, berlari ke arahnya lalu membawanya naik ke atas tangga.

Awalnya, Kirana pikir bahwa ayahnya akan mengumumkan tentang kehamilan ibunya tetapi pikiran itu salah. Saat ayahnya menurunkan Kirana tepat di tengah-tengah, ayahnya membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya lalu membuka pintu rahasia yang terletak di belakang Kirana lalu mendorong Kirana masuk ke dalamnya.

Kirana tak pernah mengira bahwa bisikan ayahnya pada saat itu adalah konversasi terakhir antara dirinya dan ayahnya.

Lalu semuanya terjadi sangat cepat. Suara piano dan biola berganti dengan suara tembakan dan dentingan pedang. Suara berisik itu tergantikan dengan jeritan kesakitan yang melengking memekakkan telinga. Kirana juga bisa mendengar saat ayahnya berteriak memanggil nama ibunya penuh dengan kepiluan. Suara-suara yang tak pernah Kirana lupakan sampai saat ini. Saat suara-suara mengerikan itu berakhir, bau anyir menusuk hidung Kirana juga tawa menggema dari para lelaki yang tidak pernah Kirana lihat sebelumnya. Kemudian, dari sela-sela tembok yang terukir simbol keluarganya itu, Kirana melihat ayahnya yang berlumuran darah berusaha untuk mendekati tembok yang melindungi dirinya. Tepat saat ayahnya menyentuh simbol keluarganya, sebuah tembakan menembus kepalanya.

Keluarga dan orang yang disayangi Kirana mati di depan matanya. Tepat di malam itu pula, Annesia Cambridge meninggal.

Suara petir yang menggema dengan keras di luar sana mengembalikan Kirana dari perjalanan masa lalunya sekaligus mengembalikan ingatan yang sempat gadis itu lupakan.

 _["Ini akibatnya jika mengusik Orion."]_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dear My Girl.**

 **Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya.**

 **Dear My Girls by KIM Hee Eun.**

 **Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

 **Warning: AU, Human Name, OC, OOC, Fem!Indonesia, misstypos, reversed harem, dan lain-lain.**

 **M for save.**

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata dan tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dari cerita ini. Cerita yang terinspirasi dari Dear My Girls dan Kuroshitsuji.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sebuah suara baru yang berupa suara tinggi perempuan mengisi rongga pendengaran Arthur yang sebelumnya hanya terisi dengan suara rinai hujan.

"Berdiri di tempat terbuka dalam cuaca seperti ini. Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?"

Suara itu terdengar semakin kencang dan juga terdengar nada kekhawatiran di telinga Arthur. Saat suara feminin itu berhenti, pemuda beralis tebal menyadari bahwa tidak ada lagi tetes-tetes air yang menyerang kulitnya yang sudah memucat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan seperti ini, monyet?" tanya Arthur yang tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kirana.

"Kau!" geram Kirana. "Cepat angkat kakimu dari sini! Aku tidak mau mati kedinginan karena menunggumu melamun," perintah Kirana, tentunya dengan suara lantang agar terdengar oleh pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku di sini dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau gila. Aku tidak ingin membaca surat kabar yang berisi bahwa salah satu murid Hetalia Academy meninggal tersambar petir karena patah hati. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, itu bukan urusanmu."

Arthur tertawa pelan, "aku tak mengira bahwa kau sangat memperhatikan diriku," ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

"Ck, sudah, cepat angkat kakimu! Aku sudah kedinginan," omel Kirana.

Arthur terdiam, _zambrud_ miliknya memandang tubuh mungil yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan bantuan cahaya petir, Arthur dapat melihat kuku-kuku milik gadis itu mulai membiru. "Aku yang akan membawa payungnya," ujarnya lalu merebut payung yang dipegang oleh Kirana dan berjalan menuju ruang asrama Jones.

 **.**

"Teh jahe?" terka Arthur saat menghirup aroma yang keluar dari secangkir teh yang diberikan oleh Kirana.

Kirana mengambil kain putih basah yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut Arthur, "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata perempuan bermahkota hitam itu lalu duduk di samping Arthur.

"Yang mana?" tanya Arthur lalu menyesap sedikit teh yang telah dibuatkan oleh Kirana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan asrama perempuan di tengah hujan seperti itu?"

Arthur tidak menjawab, lelaki berdarah Kirkland itu hanya menikmati teh yang membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

"Kau patah hati? Atau ada masalah dengan tunanganmu?" tanya Kirana lagi lalu membetulkan letak kain putih yang membungkus tubuh Arthur.

Arthur tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja yang ada di depannya. "Lihatlah dirimu. Detik ini kau terlihat seperti _lady_ sesungguhnya lalu di detik berikutnya kau hanyalah gadis monyet yang tak tahu tata krama. Yang mana dirimu yang sesungguhnya?" ungkap Arthur sambil mengelus pelan pipi Kirana.

Kirana menarik tangan Arthur yang terasa dingin itu dan menggenggamnya erat untuk menghangatkannya, " _curiosity killed the cat_ ," ujar Kirana lembut. Ada keheningan selama beberapa detik sebelum cengkraman tangan Kirana semakin mengerat, "berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kirkland muda. Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Daripada membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, bukankah lebih baik jika kau menghangatkan tubuhku," ujar Arthur sambil meletakkan satu tangannya ke atas tangan Kirana.

Kirana menarik kedua tangannya, "kalau begitu cepat habiskan tehmu. Jahe bisa menaikkan suhu tubuhmu dengan cepat."

Arthur mengambil kembali cangkirnya dengan elegan, "aku tak menyangka bahwa dirimu bisa mengerti hal-hal seperti ini," ujarnya sebelum meminum teh yang mulai mendingin.

"Dulu, saat musim dingin, ayah ibuku suka meminumnya," lirih Kirana pelan. _Ah.. Kirana sangat merindukan orangtuanya_.

" _Homesick_? _Well_ , itu hal yang wajar," kata Arthur bijak dan sok tahu.

Kirana menghela nafas, "cepat habiskan tehnya! Aku mengantuk."

"Meminum teh itu harus dinikmati, _miss Jones,_ " ujar Arthur. Kelopaknya tertutup sembari menarik bibirnya ke atas. Benar-benar menikmati waktunya dengan secangkir teh beraroma jahe itu. Saat merasa puas menghirup aroma jahe, maka lelaki beralis tebal itu membuka kelopak matanya dan menemukan tetes-tetes air yang keluar dari mata milik perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

 _Aku tidak mengatakan hal yang buruk kan?_

"Kenapa menangis?"

Baritone milik Arthur membuat Kirana tersentak, "aku tidak menangis," dusta Kirana.

"Lalu, ini apa?" tanya Arthur lalu mengusap sudut mata Kirana yang berair dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mataku kelilipan," dusta Kirana –lagi.

Arthur mendengus pelan, "kau tidak pandai berbohong." Tepat setelah berkata seperti itu, dengan satu gerakan cepat Arthur mencium bibir Kirana. Tidak ada nafsu ataupun cinta, hanya dua buah bibir yang saling bertemu.

"Hujan sudah reda, saatnya aku kembali," ujar Arthur setelah memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir Kirana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-DearMyGirl-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akui sejarah memang membosankan tetapi melamun dipelajaran kakak perempuanmu bukanlah hal yang baik."

Suara milik Antonio membuat gerakan tangan Kirana terhenti, kelereng coklat muda menatap Antonio yang tengah membawa beberapa buku ditangannya. Kirana membuang napas berat lalu meletakkan alat tulisnya, "aku ingin kembali ke London," ujarnya lelah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Antonio. Kekhawatiran dan kegamangan nampak jelas terlihat di raut wajah Antonio. Seorang Kirana yang tidak bersuara dan hanya bermain dengan kalungnya –kalung yang tak pernah Antonio lihat, benar-benar terasa aneh dimata Antonio.

"Aku tidak ingin berada di sini," ujar Kirana, matanya menerawang jauh ke sela-sela rak buku yang menjulang tinggi.

"Kalau begitu segera selesaikan tugasmu."

Kirana menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seniornya berdiri tepat di belakang Antonio yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan dahi berkerut-kerut.

"Senior Rod!" pekik Kirana terkejut.

"Perlu bantuan?" ujar Rod menawarkan dirinya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah membantunya," tolak Antonio tegas.

Rod hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "kalau butuh bantuan, aku ada di meja penjaga," ujarnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan sepasang manusia beserta dengan buku-buku yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kau mengusirnya?" tanya Kirana jengkel setelah mengantar kepergian Rod dengan lirikan matanya.

"Aku sudah membantumu jadi, yah.. kita tidak membutuhkannya –kurasa."

Kirana menatap garang Antonio yang sedang mencelupkan alat tulisnya ke dalam botol tinta, "lebih banyak orang lebih baik, tuan Carriedo," ujarnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan olahraga jari.

"Sedikit lagi selesai, Kirana. Oh, _Miss_ Elizabeta sudah di sini," ujar Antonio sembari menunjuk ke tempat dimana kakak tertua Kirana berada.

Maka Kirana menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya sebentar untuk membuktikan kebenaran dari ujaran Antonio. Dan kebenaran itu terbukti, kakak tertuanya sedang berdiri di depan meja penjaga sambil berbicara santai dengan seniornya. Kirana bahkan melupakan kegiatannya saat melihat reaksi dari kakak tertuanya yang terlibat sebuah interaksi yang terkesan aneh jika mengingat status mereka –seorang guru dan murid.

Perbincangan itu cukup lama –cukup untuk membuat Antonio menyelesaikan bagiannya dan bagian Kirana- hingga mereka memutuskan untuk bergerak ke tempat Kirana dan Antonio berada. Pergerakan yang tiba-tiba itu sontak membuat Kirana kembali menatap kertas di bawahnya yang sudah menghilang.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya."

"Terimakasih," ujar Kirana sembari menerima tumpukan kertas yang sudah tersusun rapi dari tangan Antonio.

"Terimakasih saja tidak cukup, nona Kirana," kata Antonio.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar akhir pekan nanti?"

Raut terkejut Kirana saat mendengar ajakan Antonio berganti dengan raut antusias, "aku mau," pekiknya senang.

"Jangan berteriak di perpustakaan, Kirana," tegas Elizabeta. Di belakangnya berdiri senior Rod dengan wajah ramahnya.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini jadi berteriak sedikit tidak akan mengganggu siapapun, kurasa," cibir Kirana.

"Tetap saja-"

"Jangan bertengkar di sini, kumohon," sela Rod yang membuat Elizabeta membungkam mulutnya dan membuang wajahnya. "Jadi, kalian akan ke kota akhir pekan nanti?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Yup, sedikit _refreshing_. Kirana sedikit tertekan setelah tiba di sini," jawab Antonio sambil menutupi satu persatu buku yang terbuka.

"Tertekan?" tanya Rod penasaran.

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa di sini. Sungguh, aku tak apa-apa," sela Kirana.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Ayo pulang dan istirahat, matamu semakin bengkak," ajak Antonio sebelum mengacak pelan kepala Kirana.

Kirana menggeleng pelan, "aku masih ingin di sini."

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat dan aku akan janji kau akan melihatku saat makan malam," kata Kirana cepat saat melihat Antonio menyipitkan matanya.

Antonio mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara, "baiklah. Janji adalah janji," ujarnya lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap pintu keluar yang terletak di sebelah belakang tempat dirinya dan Kirana menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Gema langkah kaki Antonio tak terdengar lagi, akhirnya Kirana berdiri dari duduknya lalu menumpuk tiga buah buka dan membawanya, "aku akan mengembalikan buku ini," pamit Kirana.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Kirana, Elizabeta menduduki kursi yang tadinya diduduki oleh Kirana. Membaca lembar demi lembar tugas Kirana yang ditulis oleh Antonio sesaat.

"Aku kakak yang buruk," ujar perempuan berambut pirang yang digelung tinggi tiba-tiba. Manik hijaunya menerawang jauh ke sana, ke langit-langit perpustakaan yang mulai menggelap.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau adikku sendiri tertekan. Kupikir ia baik-baik saja karena selama di sini anak itu selalu bertindak konyol," lanjut Elizabeta lalu tertawa hambar, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kirana. Anak itu begitu pendiam saat tiba di rumahku, ia hanya duduk sambil memandang salju." Elizabeta berhenti sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah pengakuan yang dirinya simpan selama lima tahun, "aku membenci anak itu. Bagiku, ia hanyalah seorang anak jalanan yang tak tahu terimakasih dan tata krama. Bahkan, setelah lima tahun tinggal bersamanya, sebagian kecil hatiku masih membencinya."

Rod tidak berkomentar apa-apa, menurutnya diam adalah sikap yang baik untuk saat ini. Hanya memperhatikan setiap gestur dan mimik guru sejarahnya saat mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Malam itu, pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaranya. Saat aku akan mengambil minum, aku melihat anak itu duduk di depan piano. Awalnya aku berpikir bahwa ia akan memainkan piano itu, tapi aku salah. Dalam kegelapan malam, ia memanggil orangtuanya. Saat itu aku sadar, anak yang dibawa oleh orangtuaku juga memiliki keluarga sebelum ia tinggal bersamaku. Bukannya menolongnya, aku malah membencinya."

"Karena itu, _miss_ Elizabeth berusaha menjadikannya seorang _lady_ yang sempurna," terka Rod.

Anak tertua Jones itu mengangguk pelan. "Tetapi pengaruh Alfred lebih kuat," ujarnya di sela tawanya.

"Setidaknya itu membuat keluargamu lebih hidup," timpal Rod.

"Kau benar. Sebenarnya tanpa aku didik pun, anak itu sudah menjadi seorang _lady_ dengan caranya sendiri."

" _Miss_ sangat menyayangi Kirana ya..."

"Iya, walaupun kita tidak memiliki darah yang sama," ujar Elizabeta lembut.

 **.**

Sementara Elizabeta dan Rod berkonversasi, Kirana sudah berada di bagian terdalam perpustakaan –bagian yang tak pernah tersentuh kaki-kaki para pelajar Hetalia Academy. Kirana yakin, tidak ada yang berubah dari perpustakaan ini –walaupun ia tidak ingat setiap judul buku yang ada di dalam rak-rak raksaksa itu. Gerakan kakinya terhenti saat ia sampai di akhir ruang perpustakaan yang berbentuk L dan berlantai dua. Gadis berkelereng coklat muda itu menatap lukisan besar.

Sebuah lukisan ayahnya dengan teman-teman kerjanya. Di sana –di dalam lukisan itu, ayahnya masih hidup begitupula dengan teman-temannya. Lukisan itu dibuat sesaat sebelum ayahnya bertemu dengan ibunya.

 _Setidaknya, rasa rinduku terobati walaupun sedikit._

"Kau tidak takut berada di sini sendirian? Bagaimanapun juga tempat ini adalah saksi bisu pembunuhan keluarga Cambridge."

Kirana menggeleng. _Untuk apa takut berkeliaran di rumah sendiri_. "Bukankah ayahmu juga... korban dari tragedi itu, tuan alis tebal."

Pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa, _zambrud_ -nya memandang lukisan di depannya, "aku tidak pernah dekat dengannya," ungkap Arthur.

"Merindukannya?"

Arthur tidak menjawab, posisinya masih sama.

"Kau mirip dengan ayahmu."

Arthur menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kirana -masih- memandangi lukisan di depannya, "kau juga mirip dengannya."

Kirana menoleh hingga matanya bertabrakan dengan mata hijau milik Arthur. " _Duke of Cambridge_. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya dua atau tiga kali –aku lupa-lupa ingat. Kau tahu, aku ingin menjadi sepertinya."

Di balik poninya dahi Kirana berkerut-kerut, mencoba mengingat-ingat tetapi tetap saja Kirana tidak dapat mengingat pertemuannya dengan Arthur di masa lalu. Kirana hanya dapat mengingat Allistor dan si kembar Dylan dan Aiden.

Arthur kembali menatap lukisan besar itu, "saat tiba di sini, aku masih tidak percaya bahwa mereka sudah tidak ada di dunia ini."

Kirana mengambil nafas dalam, "jika kau tahu siapa pelakunya, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka?"

"Nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa," jawab Arthur. Kirana dapat melihat tekad bulat di kelereng hijau itu.

"Dan seandainya pelakunya adalah orang terdekatmu?"

Arthur menatap Kirana –lagi, "aku tidak peduli. Ia sudah mengambil nyawa calon tunanganku bahkan sebelum aku sempat bertemu dengannya."

Mata Kirana membulat lebar terkejut. Tidak, bukan karena mengetahui bahwa dirinya memiliki tunangan, melainkan karena tunangannya adalah Arthur. Selama ini, Kirana selalu mengira bahwa tunangannya adalah Allistor.

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?" tanya Arthur sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Kirana berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mengangkat kakinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar –sekaligus pintu masuk- perpustakaan, meninggalkan Arthur dengan jawaban yang menggantung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-DearMyGirl-**

 **.**

 **.**

"...na. Kirana. Oi, Kirana."

Kirana berkedip beberapa kali untuk membasahi matanya, "ada apa, Antonio?"

"Melamun... lagi," ungkap Antonio.

"Maaf. Jadi kita akan mulai darimana?" tanya Kirana. Bangkit dari duduknya lalu netra coklat tuanya melihat sekelilingnya.

Saat ini mereka berada di ruang tengah asrama milik Antonio. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan asrama miliknya. Ada dua buah kamar di sebelah barat, sebuah kamar dan sebuah kamar mandi di sebelah timur. Di tengah-tengah terdapat sebuah ruangan dengan perapian dan sofa-sofa empuk yang mengisi ruangan itu. Di sebelah tenggara, ada dapur kecil.

"Aku bahkan belum memulainya," desah Antonio. Berjalan mendekati meja yang menjadi penengah antara dirinya dan Kirana dan meletakkan sebuah sangkar kubik kosong tanpa tutup ke atas meja.

"..."

Antonio bernapas berat, "Sudahlah Kirana. Kita bisa mulai latihan minggu depan." Antonio melipat lengannya di dada, "lebih baik katakan padaku apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikannya," lanjutnya.

Kirana tersenyum sebentar sebelum mendekatkan tubuh bagian atasnya ke sebuah sangkar kubik kosong, telunjuknya mengikuti garis rangka sangkar kubik itu. Dari atas hingga ke bawah secara perlahan. "Ini untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Antonio membuang nafas berat. Pemuda itu sudah menduga bahwa Kirana tidak akan mengutarakan isi dari pikirannya. _Karena Kirana selalu seperti itu, selalu menyimpan masalahnya rapat-rapat_. Akan selalu ada dinding pembatas antara dirinya dan Kirana.

"Ambil sangkar itu."

Kirana melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Antonio. Sementara itu, Antonio mengambil kain putih yang sudah tergeletak di atas meja. Kemudian, pemuda berambut ikal itu menutupi sangkar kubik dengan kain putih yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Lihatlah apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh kain putih ini."

Dalam hitungan ketiga, Antonio menarik kembali kain putih tersebut dengan cepat. Saat kain putih itu tertarik, puluhan kupu-kupu terbang keluar dari sangkar kubik yang kosong membuat Kirana terkagum.

"Hebat kan aku," ujar Antonio membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Kirana tidak membalas perkataan Antonio –atau mungkin ia tidak mendengarkan. Dunianya masih terpaku pada keindahan campuran warna heterogen yang dihasilkannya oleh kepakan sayap kupu-kupu. Tanpa dirinya sadari, sebuah lengkungan ke atas terpatri manis di wajah cantik milik Kirana.

"Ini indah sekali," ujar Kirana dengan senyum tulus.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum."

Berkedip sekali, menyesuaikan matanya dengan keberadaan Antonio yang tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kirana antusias.

"Sangkar itu memiliki dua buah dasar."

Sontak, Antonio dan Kirana menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihatlah Maya yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa sebuah amplop putih.

"Hal semudah itu saja kau tidak tahu," cemooh Maya meremehkan.

"Hal yang kau katakan mudah itu membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari untuk menemukannya," omel Antonio sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau seharusnya memilih asisten yang lebih pintar, kak Antonio."

Bukannya membalas perkataan Maya, pemuda berkulit _tan_ justru menatap objek yang tengah disindir oleh Maya.

 _Tidak ada emosi apapun_. Begitulah kesimpulan yang diambil oleh Antonio setelah beberapa detik mengamati raut wajah Kirana. Untuk saat ini, Antonio benar-benar ingin mengetahui isi pikiran Kirana. Tak mungkin ada seseorang yang tak marah jika dihina oleh seseorang. Apalagi jika orang itu jauh lebih muda dan berkali-kali.

Satu-satunya manusia berjenis kelamin lelaki di ruang itu menekuk kedua lengannya di dada. Pemandangan seperti ini memang biasa di keluarga Jones. Antonio juga tahu bahwa Maya sangat tidak menyukai Kirana, _tetapi bukankah itu aneh mengingat mereka adalah saudara?_

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu terhadap kakakmu sendiri, Maya,"

Teguran dari Antonio yang sering ia berikan kepada Maya. Walaupun begitu, Maya tetaplah Maya, ia selalu menghina Kirana dengan sindirannya yang menyakitkan hati.

"Kau selalu saja membelanya," dan inilah yang selalu dibalas Maya saat Antonio menegurnya.

Sudah beratus-ratus adegan seperti ini terulang. Maya menyindir, Antonio menengahi, dan Kirana sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Antonio memijat keningnya untuk mempercepat kinerja otaknya dalam memperbaiki suasana yang buruk ini.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Akhirnya Kirana membuka suaranya setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

Maya menaikkan tangannya sebatas dagu, diantara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya terdapat sebuah amplop putih yang belum terbuka, "untukmu," ujarnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kirana saat menyentuh ujung amplop yang berlawanan.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab gadis berambut hitam lurus.

Setelah membaca namanya tertera, dengan segera Kirana membalik surat di tangannya. Tidak ada nama pengirim maupun simbol keluarga yang tercetak di atas lilin merah.

Membuka amplop itu dengan cepat lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Kelereng coklat tua Kirana bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, membaca setiap kata dan kalimat yang tertulis di kertas putih. Lima menit berlalu, akhirnya Kirana melipat surat itu sesuai dengan garis lipatan sebelumnya kemudian memasukkannya kembali.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Antonio.

Kirana menggeleng pelan, "bukan hal yang penting," jawabnya pelan.

"Jika bukan hal yang penting, buang saja surat itu," kata Maya yang berusaha mengambil surat itu dari tangan Kirana. Baik Maya maupun Antonio menyadari perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Kirana saat membaca surat itu. Tegang, sedih, tak percaya, dan berbagai emosi lainnya. Kirana bahkan sempat melupakan nafasnya saat membaca surat itu.

Kirana meremat surat itu hingga meninggalkan guratan kasar di permukaan amplop, "mengambil barang orang lain dengan paksa bukanlah sikap seorang _lady_ , Maya," ujar Kirana dingin.

 **.**

 _Untuk keponakanku tersayang._

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Sudah lima tahun berlalu, aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk kebaikanmu. Maafkan bibimu ini yang hanya bisa menjagamu dari jauh. Tetapi aku yakin kau pasti tahu alasanku, alasan yang sama seperti alasan Ethan saat itu. Untuk menjagamu tetap hidup._

 _Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar dari anakku, Lovino, tentang mereka. Mungkin, kau akan marah saat membaca surat ini karena dengan tiba-tiba kami masuk dalam kehidupan barumu lalu memintamu kembali setelah meninggalkan dirimu selama lima tahun. Kau boleh menolak permintaan kami dan melanjutkan kehidupan barumu bersama keluargamu yang baru. Bibimu tidak keberatan. Mungkin inilah hukuman kami karena tidak disampingmu saat masa tersulitmu._

 _Apapun keputusanmu, kau tetaplah bagian dari keluarga kami. Darah lebih kental dari air, Annesia-ku sayang. Rumah kami selalu terbuka untukmu._

 _Bibimu, Victoria._

 _Nb: kau ingat rumah musim panas kita di dekat_ River Cam _? Datanglah ke sana jika kau ada waktu luang._

.

Entah sudah beberapa kali Kirana membaca surat yang tidak penting itu. Setiap goresan tinta yang menodai kertas putih itu membawa perasaan melankolis tersendiri bagi Kirana. Bibinya, salah satu perempuan panutannya setelah ibunya. Kirana selalu berusaha menjadi seorang _lady_ yang sempurna agar bisa membuat ibu dan bibinya bangga.

Tersenyum simpul saat mengingat masa lalunya yang sempurna. Berbeda dengan sekarang. Berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, membangun dinding yang tinggi agar tidak tersakiti, dan menjaga jarak dengan orang lain supaya tidak merasakan kesedihan akibat kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

 _Semoga saja tidak ada yang bisa meruntuhkan dinding itu. Semoga._

Suhu udara disekitar Kirana semakin rendah. Cahaya disekitarnya pun semakin memudar. Membiarkan angin musim panas terakhir, ah..

tidak, mungkin angin musim gugur pertama, atau bisa jadi bukan keduanya. Entahlah, Kirana tidak tahu pastinya. Yang Kirana tahu, Kirana suka dengan komposisi pergerakan angin pada sore ini. Gaun dan rambut bergelombang miliknya menari bebas tanpa beban membuat Kirana cemburu terhadap mereka.

"Kau memiliki hobi ekstrem, nona Kirana."

Menghiraukan suara maskulin yang sempat menggoyang dunia Kirana sesaat. Kirana tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun saat ini.

"Dunia ini tidak dihuni oleh orang-orang baik saja, nona Kirana."

Suara maskulin itu terdengar lagi. Untuk yang satu ini, Kirana setuju dengan kata-kata lelaki yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa hari terakhir.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tidak ada suara maskulin yang memasuki rongga telinganya. Kelopaknya masih menyembunyikan sepasang permata berwarna coklat tua, hingga...

Suara gesekan biola menggaung di dalam saluran rongga telinga Kirana. Alunan lembut khas biola memenuhi taman utama yang hanya dihuni oleh satu anak adam dan satu anak hawa.

" _Eine Kleine Nacthmusic_ ," Kirana menggumam setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Untuk seseorang yang tak bisa bermain musik, kau cukup tahu, nona Kirana," ujar si pemain biola setelah menghentikan permainannya.

Kirana mengubah posisi berdirinya sehingga ia bisa menatap lawan bicara, "tidak bisa bukan berarti tidak tahu."

"Kurasa kau harus mengganti senar G. Suaranya sumbang," tambah anak ketiga keluarga Jones.

Pemain biola tekekeh sebentar, "kurasa aku harus menari perkataanku tadi. Kau sangat tahu dalam permainan biola," komentarnya.

"Dulu, dia selalu memainkan biola untukku," lirih Kirana.

"Alfred?"

"Hahaha... tidak. Alfred dan seni itu seperti air dan minyak. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa cocok," tawa Kirana.

"Sering-seringlah tertawa seperti ini, nona Kirana. Terutama saat bersama keluargamu."

Tawa itu menghilang seiring dengan suara maskulin itu berakhir. "Apa saja yang kakakku ceritakan padamu?"

Pemain biola itu memasukkan kembali biola beserta sang busur ke tempatnya. "Tidak banyak, hanya seorang kakak yang mengkhawatirkan kondisi adiknya," jawabnya sembari menutup tas biolanya.

Kirana tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, " _well_ , terimakasih sudah membuat perasaanku semakin melankolis, senior Rod."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lena mau minta maaf jika chapter ini terasa kurang dan pendek. *bow*

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mampir, baca, review, favorit, dan follow. Special thanks to **Freeze112** dan **Gery O Donut**.

Saran dan kritik diperlukan. Sankyuu~


	4. Chapter 4

Namanya adalah Kirana Jones, gadis – jadi-jadian– yang saat ini sedang berlari menembus tatapan-tatapan tajam. _Crinoline_ berbalut sutra _indigo_ polos sama sekali tak mengganggu kegiatan gadis itu. Ia terus berlari, berlari, lalu menghilang tertelan horizon. Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu kembali muncul –kali ini ia berjalan santai. Ia kembali menapaki jalan yang sama lalu berbelok ke arah utara.

Ada gerak lengkung ke atas di sudut bibirnya. Gerakan itu samar tapi ia bisa merasakan pergerakan tersebut. Hijaunya terus menatap ke satu titik, titik dimana gadis Jones itu menghilang.

" –ta. Apa kau mendengarkanku, Arthur?"

Ia, Arthur, mengerjapkan matanya, "tentu, Natalia. Allistor sudah menyetujuinya. Pertunangan kita akan diresmikan begitu kita lulus."

Natalia bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk Arthur dari belakang. "Ingatlah, Art. Hanya aku yang bisa menyelamatkan dirimu, begitupun dengan dirimu," ujarnya.

Arthur diam. Tak bersuara, juga tak bergerak. Matanya masih menatap titik itu. Jiwanya terbang mengikuti satu-satunya gadis yang berlari di bawah sana.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dear My Girl.**

 **Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya.**

 **Dear My Girls by KIM Hee Eun.**

 **Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

 **T**. **AU, OC, OOC, FEM!INA, REVERSED HAREM, MISS-TYPOS, SUDUT PANDANG BERUBAH-UBAH, ETC.** Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan karya ini dan dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. **Based on: Dear My Girls** dan **Kuroshitsuji.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Keriuhan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Trotoar yang dipadati oleh kaum muda dan dewasa, jalan-jalan yang tak pernah berhenti menyuarakan suara tapak kuda, dan pintu-pintu toko yang selalu sibuk membuka dan menutup tubuhnya. Gelombang-gelombang manusia terus berdatangan –gelombang yang mampu menghanyutkan dirimu jika Anda melamun sedetik saja– dan tak akan ada habisnya hingga matahari menutup matanya.

Ada sebuah strategi yang dilancarkan oleh keluarga Jones untuk meminimalisir peluang tragedi terseretnya anggota Jones di dalam gelungan ombak manusia. Alfred berada di depan –ia berfungsi sebagai ujung tombak– sembari menggenggam erat Maya, di barisan kedua ada Elizabeth –ia bertugas sebagai pengamat, berikutnya ada Kirana –satu-satunya entitas yang berpotensi hilang paling besar, dan diposisi ekor ada Antonio –tugasnya paling berat karena harus mengamati Kirana dan menjaga Kirana tetap di posisinya. Strategi barisan induk bebek dan anaknya berhasil.

Setidaknya selama tiga puluh lima menit pertama. Sebelum sang ekor mengeluarkan makarnya.

"Hei, hei, hei." Kirana menoleh ke samping, saudara-saudarinya semakin tak nampak, "Antoniooo~ Hei, astaga, jika Elizabeth menyadari –"

Antonio berhenti, begitupun dengan Kirana. Ia menoleh ke belakang, "sejak kapan seorang Kirana Jones takut?" ejek Antonio.

Kirana melepas tangannya kasar, lalu menghela napas, katanya, "aku sudah berjanji pada Elizabeth untuk tidak membuat kekacauan hari ini."

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab apabila Elizabeth marah."

" _Never break a promise, Antonio._ Saat kau berjanji pada seseorang, itu sama saja dengan kau memberinya sebuah harapan dan jika kau mengingkari janji itu, kau membunuh harapannya," ujar Kirana.

Antonio bertepuk tangan pelan, "sepertinya udara di Cambridge membuatmu semakin bijak."

Kirana tersenyum, "seseorang yang berkata seperti itu kepadaku," ucapnya lembut. Ada afeksi dan kerinduan terpendam dalam kelembutan itu, perasaan yang amat sangat dalam.

Antonio hanya ingin menghentikan waktu. Mengkristalkan momentum berharga ini selama-lamanya. Kelembutan ini terasa seperti gulali, begitu manis, tapi terkandung sebuah nikotin berbahaya yang mampu membuat Antonio ingin memakannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Semakin banyak makan, semakin besar rasa tak puasnya; dan ini bukanlah pertanda baik bagi kewarasan Antonio.

Bersamaan dengan momen berharga ini, ada kecemburuan yang berjalan beriringan. Rasa cemburu pada seseorang yang ia tak kenal, tak pernah ditemui, dan tak pernah Kirana sebut. Cemburu pada seseorang yang mungkin saja tidak tinggal di dunia ini. Menyesakkan, tapi selama Kirana tak pernah berkata-kata mengenai sosok itu, harapan selalu ada.

Antonio berdeham sekali untuk merebut atensi Kirana, tapi gadis itu tetap pada gemingnya. Dua kali dan hasilnya sama. "Kita akan ke mana?" Pita suara Antonio bergetar. Cara ini selalu berhasil menarik atensi Kirana keluar dari dunianya.

Mata Kirana mengerjap tanda bahwa ia baru saja kembali menginjak bumi. "Bukankah kau akan membeli peralatan baru?" Alis Kirana sedikit melengkung saat mengatakannya.

"Aku lupa." Gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat. "Tapi, aku ingin ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu."

"Ke mana?"

Senyum Antonio semakin lebar, " _cake shop_."

 **.**

Satu tangan membuka pintu, satu tangannya lagi membawa kardus kecil berisi kue-kue. Setelah sang gadis melewati pintu, barulah ia masuk dan menutup pintu. Ini adalah toko kedua yang Kirana dan Antonio kunjungi. Tujuan utama hari ini.

Toko remang-remang ini akan habis dinikmati dalam satu putaran. Tak banyak barang yang terletak di atas meja-meja kayu setinggi perut manusia. Delapan puluh tiga persen, Kirana mengenal bentuk dan cara kerja alat-alat yang siap untuk dibeli. (Terima kasih kepada Antonio yang membuat Kirana tidak _kuper_ dalam hal sulap menyulap.)

Toko satu putaran itu sudah terjamah setengah oleh mata Kirana. Di sudut, dekat dekat pemilik toko yang sedang berbicara dengan Antonio, ada sepasang kelinci putih yang terkurung dalam kandang kubik. Manik coklat muda itu terpaku. Sepasang kelinci yang sangat mirip dengan kesayangannya. Apple dan Cheesecake. Kebahagiaan tertinggi miliknya sebelum **orang itu** datang.

(Berbicara tentang orang itu, jika mereka bertemu, Kirana akan memotong habis rambut kebanggaannya itu. **Pasti**.)

Niat baik itu meluruh saat menyadari sesuatu. Kirana tak mungkin bertemu dengan lelaki jabrik itu lagi. Cambridge sudah _musnah_ , tidak mungkin kaki lelaki itu menginjak tanah Inggris lagi.

 _Aah_ , Kirana bergeleng pelan. Keraguan menyusup di rongga dadanya. Ia ingin kembali, tapi ada harga yang harus ia bayar jika ia memutuskan untuk kembali. Keluarga Jones, Antonio, dan Arth–

–hur. Otot dahinya tertarik menghasilkan dua kerutan dalam. Kirana tak mengerti kenapa otaknya mengeluarkan nama Arthur secara spontan. Arthur adalah seorang Kirkland, jadi tidak mungkin dirinya masuk ke dalam daftar korban Kirana. Yang pasti ia akan lebih sering bertemu dengan dirinya jika nama Cambridge terdaftar sebagai nama belakangnya.

 _Tunggu..._

Dahi Kirana kembali rapi dan mulus. Bagaimana reaksi Arthur jika dirinya –yang sering Arthur panggil dengan monyet atau bar-bar– tahu bahwa dirinya adalah putri tunggal keluarga Cambridge? O, pasti akan seru sekali. Dan Kirana benar-benar ingin melihat reaksi konyol itu secepatnya.

Bayangan akan wajah _gentleman_ yang menganga lebar membuat Kirana tersenyum. Tapi, sepersekian detik kemudian, satu kesadaran menampar imajinasinya. Ia adalah putri keluarga Jones. Keluarga pedagang kaya yang dihormati oleh orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Ia hanyalah manusia normal, tanpa gelar maupun kekuasaan.

Kirana menjauhkan tangannya dari sangkar tersebut. Ia berbalik lalu mendekati Antonio, katanya, "belum selesai? Aku bosan."

"Hmm.. mm," Antonio bergumam pelan. Pandangan tertanam jauh ke dalam bola kristal yang di bawanya saat ini. Berusaha menemukan sesuatu di dalam bola itu. "Tidak ada," gumam Antonio lagi.

"Apa yang kaulihat?" tanya Kirana, bayangan wajahnya terpantul di permukaan bola kristal itu.

"Dirimu, eh, maksudku, wajah calon istriku di masa depan," jawab Antonio.

Segera, Kirana mengambil bola kristal itu dari tangan Antonio. Gadis itu mengamati bola kristal itu dengan seksama, tidak ada satu sentipun yang terlewat. "Kosong," kata Kirana yang tak menemukan gambaran apapun.

"Kau harus benar-benar ingin melihatnya. Jika hanya setengah-setengah, bola ini tak menunjukkan apapun," ujar Antonio.

Sekali lagi, Kirana melakukan hal yang sama, kali ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kerutan di pangkal hidungnya lah yang menjadi bukti. "Aku ti– Oh, tunggu, aku melihat sesuatu. Pria dengan wajah seperti–"

"Sudah kukatakan, bahwa dengan alat ini Anda akan menjadi terkenal. Para gadis akan berlomba-lomba memperebutkan Anda. Bagaimana? Anda akan mengambil bola ini?"

Ekspresi serius itu menghilang. "Seperti apa cara kerjanya?" tanya Kirana.

"Buka bola ini, lalu sisipkan foto di dalamnya," jawab si pemilik toko. Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Kirana mengembalikan bola kristal tersebut kembali ke tangan Antonio. Kirana terdiam sedetik sebelum pergi begitu saja dari toko remang-remang tersebut.

Dengan cepat, Antonio mengambil foto miliknya, memberikan bola itu kepada penjaga toko, dan berlari menyusul Kirana. Sungguh, dirinya tak bermaksud membuat Kirana marah. Ia hanya bermain-main, dan ia tak mengira bahwa seorang Kirana Jones juga tertarik pada hal-hal wanita seperti ini.

Pintu terbuka dan membawanya ke dunia lain. Tak seramai dengan jalan utama, tapi menemukan gadis lincah seperti Kirana tetaplah susah. "Oi, Kira – na..." Suara Antonio terputus, gadis itu sudah lenyap ditelan manusia.

"Mati aku."

 **.**

Marah. Kirana sangat marah dengan Antonio. Kali ini, lelucon Antonio sangat keterlaluan. Ia masih bisa terima jika foto yang digunakan adalah foto dirinya sendiri atau Alfred, tapi tidak dengan foto dari mendiang kakeknya. Ini sama sekali tak lucu!

Orang yang sudah meninggal tak pantas dijadikan lelucon. Terlebih, darimana Antonio mendapatkan foto kakek dari ayahnya itu?

Tap, langkah Kirana terhenti ketika menyadari sesuatu. Oke, tampaknya ada kesalahpahaman di sini. Kirana segera berbalik untuk kembali ke Antonio, tapi,

"Aku di mana?"

Iris coklat muda milik Kirana bekerja ekstra. Setiap sudut gedung maupun jalan dapat memberi petunjuk di mana dirinya berada. Sayangnya, sebanyak apapun petunjuk yang diberikan oleh benda-benda di sekelilingnya, gadis ini tak mengenal daerah ini.

Matanya mengerjap, beberapa anak kecil berlari melewati dirinya dengan penuh semangat.

"Sudah pasti aku yang terpilih!"

"Tidak. Aku yang terpilih!"

"Aku lebih tua, sudah pasti Tuan Orion memilihku."

Jantung Kirana berdetak kencang saat mendengar kata Tuan Orion. "Tunggu!" Spontan Kirana berteriak. Satu anak perempuan berhenti.

Kirana berjalan mendekati anak perempuan itu kemudian mengeluarkan satu poundsterling. Ia berjongkok, "bolehkah aku tahu, kalian akan ke mana?"

"Ke tempat Nona Lída. Utusan Tuan Orion sudah tiba," jawab si anak perempuan begitu menerima satu poundsterling dari Kirana.

"Nona Lída? Tuan Orion?"

"Nona Lída, pemilik bar nomor satu di daerah ini. Dan Tuan Orion adalah penyelamat anak seperti diriku. Beliau selalu datang setiap bulan untuk memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik."

"Memang seperti apa Tuan O –"

"Wynona." Seorang perempuan dewasa dengan pakaian mini berseru. Di sisinya berdiri seorang pria yang Kirana tak kenal.

Wynona berlari menuju perempuan yang memanggil namanya sambil berseru, "Nona Lída!"

"Tuan menunggumu, pergilah," Nona Lída memberi perintah kepada Wynona. Segera, Wynona berlari menjauh.

"Jadi, Nona, apa yang kau tanyakan pada anak-anak miskin seperti Wynona?" Si pemuda asing bersuara.

Kirana berdiri sambil menjawab, "aku tersesat jadi aku menanyakan jalan."

Pemuda itu melangkah maju. "Mathias." Lída membentak begitu melihat pemuda di sampingnya bergerak.

Dengan tenang, Mathias maju sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "aku mengenal gadis ini. Tenang saja aku tak akan berbuat apapun," kata Mathias.

Mathias berjalan mendekat dan diiringi dengan tatapan was-was dari Lída. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini, Nona Kirana Jones," ucap Mathias begitu dirinya dan Kirana hanya berjarak satu langkah.

"Kau mengenaliku?" tanya Kirana.

Mathias hanya tersenyum misterius, lalu ia mulai berjalan membimbing Kirana keluar dari dunia antah berantah ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Putih. Tak bernoda, polos, dan selalu menjadi warna kesukaan. Maya Jones, si bungsu yang selalu bersiap dewasa. Ia tak pernah meminta hal yang muluk-muluk; kertas, kanvas, cat, dan pensil; semua itu sudah cukup baginya. Maya Jones, ia berbeda dari saudari-saudaranya yang berambut pirang –dan itu membuatnya tak percaya diri. Tapi perbedaan itu tak mengurangi kasih sayang keluarganya.

Hingga, pagi itu tiba.

Ada dua kabar gembira yang Maya terima pagi itu. Pertama, kepulangan kedua orangtuanya. Kedua, Kirana. Maya suka dengan Kirana. Rambut hitam Kirana yang sama seperti miliknya membuat dirinya tak lagi seperti bebek di keluarga angsa. Tingkahnya yang sedikit bar-bar itu membuatnya bebas dari mata elang Elizabeta. Maya suka dengan kakak barunya; untuk sesaat.

Sebelum rasa suka itu berubah menjadi iri.

Maya iri dengan kedekatan Alfred dan Kirana, ia tak pernah sedekat itu dengan kakak kandungnya. Ia iri dengan perhatian Elizabeta pada Kirana. Ia iri dengan kebebasan yang dimiliki Kirana. Ia iri dengan cara orangtuanya memperhatikan Kirana. Ia iri dengan keanggunan Kirana –yang diam-diam dirinya dan Elizabeta kagumi.

Bukan hanya itu. Maya juga iri pada Kirana saat seluruh keluarganya berkumpul untuk bersekongkol memasukkan Kirana ke Hetalia Academy.

Maya benci pada Kirana yang sudah menodai warna putihnya.

 **.**

Gadis berpita putih itu menaruh pensil kayunya. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Hilang sudah hasrat untuk menodai kertas putih dengan coretan-coretan miliknya yang khas. Kilasan balik hidupnya menghancurkan _mood_ terbaik yang ia miliki.

Mungkin, gadis ini perlu bertemu dengannya, sang _Moodboster_.

Bangkit berdiri sambil memikirkan kemungkinan di mana orang itu berada.

"Hei, Nona dengan rambut segelap malam dan mata sejernih lautan,"

Ada gelombang asing yang tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Maya. Yang Maya sadari bahwa gelombang itu ditujukan padanya saat dirinya melihat dua pemuda asing berdiri di depannya.

Satu pemuda yang Maya yakini pemilik suara, mengambil satu langkah, berlutut, dan mencium punggung tangan kanan Maya sambil berujar, "akan kuberikan seluruh dunia padamu jika kau mau menerima satu-satunya hatiku, _My Lady_."

Kecupan berakhir. Cepat, Maya menarik tangannya. "Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi, Senior," pamit Maya.

"Woops. Bukan hanya dia saja, _My Lady_. Hambamu ini rela memberikan bulan demi mendapatkan perhatianmu," pemuda satunya berujar. Ia menghalangi jalur perjalanan Maya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku harus pergi, Senior. Aku sudah terlambat,"

Maya berdusta, ia tak ingin berdekatan dengan mereka. Ada kewaspadaan yang terasa di tubuh Maya saat mendengar suara mereka.

"Tidak, tidak, jangan pergi. Biar kami yang mengurus gurumu jika kau terkena hukuman," si penghalang berkata lagi.

"Benar. Kami bisa mengurus gurumu itu. Sebutkan namanya, _My Lady_ ," ujar pemuda yang pertama kali bersuara. Saat tangannya hendak menyentuh pundak Maya, refleks, Maya menampar tangan milik pemuda itu.

"Sial. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, gadis kecil. Orang rendahan sepertimu seharusnya merasa tersanjung dengan pujian kami," desis si pemuda yang tangannya memerah akibat perbuatan Maya.

"Dan," tambah si penghalang, "sepertinya kami harus mendisiplinkan dirimu, Nona Rendahan," lanjutnya lalu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Maya hingga kertas gambar miliknya jatuh berserakan.

"Lepas!" titah Maya, ia menarik-narik tangannya.

"Tidak, Nona Rendahan."

"Lepaskan aku!" Suara Maya mulai meninggi, tarikannya pun semakin kencang.

"Baiklah." Satu kata, satu tindakan, yang berdampak bagi Maya. Tangannya bebas dan tubuhnya terduduk di atas rerumputan.

"Aku benci memukul seorang Lady, terutama yang berambut hitam. Tapi–," tangannya terangkat, "apa yang kautabur, itupula yang kautuai," sambungnya.

Dengan kedua iris birunya, Maya melihat tangan di udara itu bergerak ke arahnya. Menutup matanya dan bersiap menerima rasa sakit yang akan menghantam tubuhnya.

"Kirkland, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Tak ada rasa sakit, hanya suara tak suka dari orang yang akan memukul dirinya. Perlahan, Maya membuka kelopak matanya. Rambut pirang dan mata hijau yang pernah ia lihat menghentikan laju tangan yang sempat memerah itu.

"Melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan," jawab Arthur santai. "Dan kalian," kalimatnya terputus beberapa milidetik, "kita ada untuk melindungi mereka," Arthur menunjuk Maya lalu melanjutkan, "bukan sebaliknya, bukan begitu, Senior?"

"Cih!" desah dua pengganggu bersamaan.

"Nah, Senior ... ouch!"

Sang penyelamat terjatuh akibat satu hantaman di punggungnya.

"Kau apakan adikku?"

Maya tahu siapa yang bersuara, ia juga dapat melihat orang itu di depan matanya. Satu kaki orang itu menekan punggung sang penyelamat sambil menginterogasi.

Kirana. Maya tak tahu; apakah ia harus merasa lega karena kakak angkatnya itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya, atau marah karena kakak angkatnya itu sudah menghina dirinya dengan kedatangannya kemari. Tapi, yang pasti, warna putih itu memiliki noda baru.

Maya iri pada Kirana yang kuat.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" Kirana bertanya pada Maya.

" _Idiot_. Dia yang menyelamatkanku," jawab Maya.

"Oh," lekas, Kirana menarik kembali kakinya. "Benarkah?" tanya Kirana yang masih ragu dengan jawaban adiknya.

Sambil melihat penyelamatnya berdiri, Maya berkata, "tentu saja. Dan kenapa kau di sini?"

"Menyelamatkan adikku satu-satunya," balas Kirana cepat.

Kata yang tak diharapkan Maya terucap keluar. Sungguh, Maya berharap Kirana akan berkata bahwa ia hanya kebetulan lewat. Ia tak ingin warna putihnya semakin ternoda. "Bohong. Pembohong! Seharusnya kau diam saja di tempatmu, tak perlu kemari. Aku tak butuh bantuan orang gagal sepertimu," bentak Maya.

"Aku tak bisa diam saja saat adikku –"

"Adik?" balas Maya.

"Tentu, kau adikku."

"Aku bukan adikmu. Kau hanya anak angkat."

Kirana terkejut dalam gemingnya dan Maya tahu akan hal itu, karena Maya selalu mengamati – sekecil apapun – gerak-gerik saudari angkatnya itu. Ketika tangan Kirana menjauh dari bahunya, Maya tahu, ia telah menang sekali lagi. Dan sekali lagi, Maya berhasil memukul mundur Kirana keluar dari hidupnya. _Seharusnya_ Maya senang dengan pencapaiannya – _tanpa_ perlumeyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Antonio, tolong bawa Maya ke asrama," kalimat terakhir Kirana sebelum berjalan menjauh.

"Kata-katamu keterlaluan, Nona Manis," bisik si penyelamat sembari memberikan selembar kertas ke tangan Maya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Kau pemberani, Nona Kirana. Tidak ada satupun murid Hetalia yang berani memasuki tempat ini."

Suara asing bergaung di telinga Kirana diiringi dengan ketukan langkah kaki. Memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan wajah tak asing.

"Kau murid Hetalia juga?"

Nada Kirana terdengar ambigu di telinga pemuda itu. Entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan, ia tak tahu. Tapi, ia tahu keterkejutan di mata Kirana seakan dirinya adalah arwah gentayangan. Ia terkekeh pelan sambil menghapus jarak, katanya, "Mathias Kohler, itu namaku, Nona Kirana Jones. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi di tempat yang lebih layak."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak menangis?" lanjut Mathias.

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan kerutan di dahi Kirana yang tersembunyi di balik poninya.

"Bukankah adikmu baru saja menghina dirimu? Kenapa diam saja? Seharusnya kau memberinya pelajaran karena sudah bersikap tidak sopan," ujar Mathias. Kini ia sudah berdiri di depan Kirana. "Kirana yang kuat. Kirana yang malang. Sebagai pelipur lara, aku sudah mempersiapkan hadiah untukmu."

"Ehmm. Ini adalah perpustakaan, bukan tempat mesum," satu lagi suara menggema di antara rak-rak buku yang sedikit berdebu.

Mathias melepaskan dagu Kirana sebelum berputar, "si kesatria putih sudah tiba. Apa kabarmu, si mungil Kirkland?"

Arthur berdecak pelan sebelum membalas dengan angkuhnya, "Rod ada di depan sana."

"Thanks, mungil. Dan, aku menantikan pertemuan kita berikutnya Nona Kirana," kata Mathias lalu keluar dari perkumpulan rak-rak buku.

Begitu suara langkah kaki Mathias tak terdengar lagi, Arthur berkata, "kukira aku akan menemukan dirimu meringkuk sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, ternyata aku salah."

"Art ..."

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Nona Monyet. Aku tak tahu apa saja yang kalian lakukan di tempat seperti ini. Tapi, lebih baik kau menjauh dari Mathias – jika kau tak ingin pa ... tah ... ha –ti –."

Arthur berhenti berbicara ketika Kirana menempelkan dahinya di dadanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat Kirana tanpa tenaga kudanya.

 _Ternyata dia perempuan_ , pikir Arthur. Ia bersiap merengkuh Kirana untuk berbagi semangat sebelum suara Kirana menghentikan niatnya.

"Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini. Bawa aku pergi dari sini, Art."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

MAKIN PENDEEEEK! /inisengajabukancapslockjebol. oke, saya minta maaf updatenya terlalu lama dan makin pendek. kerjaan saya buat saya stress dan tak ada waktu untuk melanjutkan. saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 **Angelkumala** iya, ini sudah lanjut, maaf dan terimakasih buat penantian panjangnya. **Freeze112** hehe.. ini lanjut setelah setahun berlalu dan maaf kalau makin pendek, semoga ga lupa sama ceritanya ya :"" . **Gery O Donut** kyaaaaah! /ikutikutanfgan pengennya lebih, tapi apa daya, tangan ini menolak untuk menulis lebih :"" . **Black Fox** iya, ini sudah lanjut. **01-February** ini ga didiscontined kok, Cuma butuh waktu aja buat nulis :") iyup, sepertinya bakal ada puzzle-puzzle lainnya, sepertinya loh..:))

akhir kata, terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca, memfollow, dan memfavorit.

ps: Lída itu Czech jadi bukan OC ya *wink* berhubung saya tak tahu nama officialnya jadi kuberi nama Lída saja.


End file.
